The Ice Queen(Remake)-Editing-Some Major And Minor Changes
by dicloniouslove
Summary: Kaede fell into this world not knowing what had happened. This new world to her was strange and confusing. Nothing made sense at all. Not the people, not the animals, and not even this magic these locals some how used. So when Kaede meets the notorious Natsu Dragneel and Guild, she learns she is more connected to this new world than she may think she is.
1. Death And A New World

_'Thoughts'-Italics_

 _'Two personalities that aren't in control-Italics &Underline'_

"Speaking"

 **Death and A New World**

It was nearing dawn as the sun began poking its head from beyond the horizon. Everything was silent, except the crashing of waves on the shoreline and the chaos that infected the city of once was Kamakura, Japan. As well as the entire world.

It was all because of a very powerful pink-haired, horned girl with amazing telekinetic powers that came in the form of invisible arms.

There was a lighthouse, which five people were on including the horned girl. They were all crying, especially the dark-haired boy who stood right in front of her, holding a gun right at her face. The horned girl had three separate personalities and currently, one was in control right now.

The horned girl named Lucy, could see the gun perfectly pointed at her with her one crimson eye. She could feel the metal of the gun as it touched her forehead. She smiled at her assailant, although it was painful to do so, both mentally and physically. How she longed to smile without being in this situation. If she had to start things over from the beginning, she would be a good girl and not kill anybody. However, she can't go back to the past and change things to what they were. The reason for the physical pain was, because her entire body was nothing more than melted flesh. The skin from the left side of her face was missing and so was her right eye. Bones were sticking out from what couldn't be called a body anymore, yet she was still breathing.

No one knows why she's still breathing, including her. Maybe it was her strong will to live through this, even though she knew that she couldn't. Tears were falling from her left eye as they soaked into the wounds that she made for herself. Yes, she made those wounds, because of the dark-haired boy in front of her. He had saved her from a bullet that was meant for her. In return, she had saved his life in cost of her own. Military men from all over were slaughtered at the lighthouse, all because they wanted her dead. She refused, though, by over exerting all her powers to attack and save the boy she loved, or at least thought she loved. In reality, she doesn't even know what true love is.

Oh, how it hurt for her to be in this situation. She was waiting for herself to be shot, but she heard a loud clank and saw that the gun had dropped onto the lighthouse flooring. She looked up at the one she loved. It pained her greatly as well. _'Why isn't he doing it?'_ she thought.

"I can't do it!" Kouta, the boy who once held the gun shouted out with tears continuing to drop from his cobalt eyes and down his face as they made wets spots on the ground. "I just can't kill the one I truly love."

She looked confused at the boy since she didn't even know what love really was. _'Love?'_ she thought looking confused. _'What is love? Is it some kind of disease?'_ she thought.

 _'No, love isn't a disease, silly. Love is when you feel really happy around a certain person,'_ the innocent personality known as Nyu replied to her instincts and the second personality, which was Lucy.

' _I see, I feel weird when I'm around Kouta. I've felt things that I've never felt before and didn't expect to feel. I feel…_ ' Lucy paused before thinking the next few words _. '… happy when I'm with him'_ Lucy thought.

"Pain…" was all she could say at the moment as she picked up the gun once more with a single vector and put it in the hands of her beloved. _'I want him to kill me'_

"Kouta, hurry! Our consciousness' is fading!" Kaede the original and first personality yelled out. Both Kouta and Lucy knew that the frightened and saddened Yuka, Mayu, Nozomi, and Nana couldn't see the other two personalities. They could only see their dear friend, who was on the verge of death.

Yuka is Kouta's female cousin who has short brown hair that came down almost to her shoulders with brown eyes, which currently held a deep sadness to them. She is currently in love with Kouta and has been ever since they were small children.

Mayu was once a homeless girl, who was abused by her mother and sexually molested by her stepfather before eventually running away and taken in by Kouta and Yuka. She has shoulder length black hair with brown eyes, she too was currently crying.

Nozomi was abused by her father, because she wants to sing. Her mother, who was a singer, committed suicide, because she lost her voice. Nozomi has waist length black hair with brown eyes, which were spilling tears.

Nana was a horned girl just like Lucy, who was raised in a facility for people like herself and Lucy. She had short violet hair with red eyes, she was crying as well.

Kouta looked at the gun in his hand with a confused look on his face, then realized the time had come for the one he loved to die. Gripping it tightly with both hands, he shut his eyes tight and then opened them to feel something invisible caressing his cheek. His eyes widened in fright and yet he calmed down, knowing that she wouldn't ever hurt him, at least not on purpose. He put his index finger on the trigger as he felt another invisible touch to his eyes, which wiped his tears away. The invisible item that touched him were called vectors and only her kind could see and with them she had killed so many people.

Lucy did not speak, she simply closed her eyes as she felt the cold metal of the gun touch her forehead again. She opened them again to see Kouta's crying face. It was very tragic to look at, but it was even more tragic, because she knew this was the last time they would see each other again. _'And it's all because of me'_ She smiled one last time for him before she spoke her final pained words. "I'm sorry" with that, the gun went off and all her disdain for humans disappeared with her within that one moment.

It took a few moments before he realized that he had killed her. He dropped the gun in shock and screamed loudly as she shook the corpse. "Nyu, don't leave me! Come back!" It hit him all at once and he knew that she wouldn't ever come back to him again, _'I killed, Nyu'_

Kouta, look! N-Nyu's body! I's disappearing!" Mayu shouted as she pointed towards the body. She was the only one who the only one who saw the body disappear until the other ones did as well. Lucy's body was slowly fading away from existence.

Kouta reached out a hand, trying to stop the corpse from disappearing. However, he couldn't stop it from doing just that. "NYU!" He shouted out to the heavens clearly with more tears dripping down his and everyone's faces.

 **XXX**

A certain pink-haired Fire Dragon Slayer named, Natsu walked through the bustling town of Magnolia with a blue exceed named, Happy, who was flying beside him. Natsu was currently looking down at a present he was going to give to his girlfriend, Lisanna. "Happy?" Natsu asked.

"What is it, Natsu?" Happy replied. He could sense that his best friend was worried about something and wanted to know what was wrong with him.

"I don't know if Lisanna will this this gift I bought for her? I mean, it's a huge stuffed bear, it might be too childish for her.

"Natsu" Happy said, getting his friend's attention off of the stuffed animal. Natsu's head snapped up from the toy just in time to dodge someone that was passing by on the street.

"Thanks, Happy" Natsu grinned.

"No problem, Natsu. However, you were saying something about Lisanna before you zoned out"

"Well, I'm not sure if Lisanna will like this stuffed bear that I got for her"

"I'm sure she'll love it, Natsu" Happy answered, trying to cheer him up and knowing that Lisanna loves things like this.

"You're right, Happy! I'm sure she'll love it" Natsu said to his blue best friend, completely agreeing with him.

They continued walking on until Happy stopped when he heard something that was coming from nearby. _'What's that noise?'_ Happy thought.

Natsu noticed that Happy was no longer walking beside him, but behind him instead. He ran back to where Happy was at. He saw that Happy was standing in the middle of the street and looking like he was trying to hear something. "Happy!" Natsu called out.

"Huh?" Happy asked as he turned to see Natsu, who was running towards him. "Natsu!" Happy yelled out as Natsu picked him up and hugged him.

"Why were you not following me?" Natsu asked.

"Because, I thought that I heard something" Happy answered.

"I heard nothing. What exactly did you hear, Happy?" Natsu replied

"It was a loud crunching sound like something was breaking,"

"I see, well it was probably someone who accidentally broke something."

"I see," Happy said, still worried about the noise.

"Let's go, Happy. Lisanna is probably waiting for her present. It is her birthday after all."

"Aye!" Happy said and followed Natsu, but this time staying right beside him.

 **XXX**

The body of Lucy appeared in an unknown alley as it slowly began piecing itself back together. Soon it was back to being brand new like it wasn't even ruined to begin with. She took one big gasp of long needed air as she opened up her crimson eyes. She looked at her hands in surprise. _'Why am I perfectly fine?_ ' She felt around her body and noticed that she really was fine. Her face broke out into a smile, but it disappeared as she looked at her surroundings. She was in a dark alley instead of the lighthouse and no one was around. "Where am I?" she asked herself audibly.

She tried to stand up with wobbly legs, but fell over instead. It was, because she was just now getting used to her new body. She tried again and succeeded. _'I stood up, but now what?'_ she knew that she was nude, but it didn't bother her. Why would it? She was forced into a special facility of people such as herself. They didn't even give out clothes there, so she was forced to be nude and strapped in a cage until her bloody escape.

 _'You might not care about being naked as on the day you were born, but other people sure do care. I advise you to get some clothes to wear'_ Kaede, the first and original personality said.

 _'How will we do that? It's not like we can go out into the streets nude. They might call the police on us and you'll know what that'll mean._ ' Nyu replied back.

 _'Yes, that'll pose a problem. Lucy, what do you think we should do?'_ Kaede asked.

 _'I'd say to kill a human and still its' clothes'_ Lucy thought.

 _'Lucy!'_ Nyu said, shocked. _'That's a horrible idea!'_

 _'I know, but that may be the only way'_ Lucy thought back. It seems that her malice for humans wasn't completely gone.

 _'Lucy does have a point. We can't go out into the streets nude. I guess we will have to wait until a human walks into this alley and spots us.'_ Kaede said.

 _'Heh, like that will ever happen'_ Lucy thought sarcastically.

 _'As much as I think that this is a bad idea, we have to stay positive. A human will pass by and eventually notice us'_ Nyu said, trying to be the cheerful one despite the circumstances.

Lucy groaned, which was directed towards Nyu. _'Nyu, you always think positive'_ she thought. She then heard footsteps coming into the alley. Lucy turned her head to see a female around the same age as her and it looks like she was the same size too. _'Lucky'_

 _'See, what did I tell you? If you think positive good things will happen'_ Nyu said.

 _'Shut up, Nyu'_ Kaede ordered.

 _'Okay'_ Nyu replied.

Lucy put on her old murderous façade and looked at the girl with a sinister expression on her face ordering, "Give me your clothes"

"Are you crazy? Why would I just hand over my clothes? I should call just call the Magnolia police on you now for you for streaking." The girl stupidly threatened not knowing what Lucy could do.

 _'Magnolia? Where the hell is that?'_ Lucy looked confused for a moment, then sighed muttering, "Dumb bitch." Two of her many vectors reached out from within her back, rushed at the girl. They grabbed her and held her down. Her head hitting the hard ground below.

"W-what's going on?!" The girl said, surprised as Lucy held her down. The girl looked up at Lucy's head and saw that she had two white protrusions sticking out on both sides of her head. "H-HORNS!" The girl screamed, but before she could scream anymore Lucy covered her mouth with a another of her fifteen vectors, forcing her to be silent.

 _'What did I do to deserve this? I only heard someone talking and went to go see, because I was curious. Now look what happened.'_ The girl could only look with tear filled eyes as she struggled to get away, but it was no use. The girl finally gave up and accepted her fate before she felt a bone in her left arm break. She couldn't scream for help or even run away. _'So, my life is over now'_ the girl thought with pained tears continuing to roll down her cheeks and onto the ground below.

Lucy kept torturing the girl by breaking bones, ribs and whatever she could find, but not pulling off any limbs and cause her to bleed. She wanted that dress the girl was wearing to be clean.

 _'Don't you think it's about time you finished her off?'_ Kaede asked, looking at the mangled and bruised body of once was that girl.

 _'Yeah, she kind of looks a little gross now'_ Nyu replied back.

Lucy sighed as she thought, _'Fine, I'll finish her off'_ she then used her vectors to close off the girl's airway by choking her until the girl died.

Once the girl died, Lucy looked at the clothes that she was wearing and stripped them off of the corpse. She put on the clothes and looked at it, "I told her to give me the clothes" Flipping her pink bangs out of her eyes although some strands fell down over her right eye. She walked out of the alley where she left the girl's corpse.

While walking down, lost on the new-found streets, Lucy began looking around trying to sense or see any of her kind. So far there was nobody like her. All she could see was humans, creatures that she once hated and somewhat still does except for, Kouta. Thanks to Kouta her hatred had become one of tolerance. She tolerated Yuka enough to not kill her, because she was Kouta's cousin. She didn't want a repeat of what happened ten years ago, she shuddered at that memory. She was young and thought that the whole world was out to get her, yet she made a friend and that friend was, Kouta. When she first met him, she despised him. However, they became friends and then friendship turned into a crush then the crush turned into love. She was shocked when he lied to her and decided to kill his little sister and father. She didn't want to cause more pain to him than she did already.

 _'Here I am, The Queen of the Diclonii's Voice regretting what happened in the past.'_ She didn't even think that was even possible.

 _'I want out! I want out!'_ Nyu cried, throwing a tantrum, which knocked Lucy out of her thoughts.

 _'Why should I let you out?'_ Lucy thought, very annoyed at Nyu's tantrum. She swore that Nyu was becoming more annoying every passing day.

 _'Because, I'm cute and innocent, plus you've had the body all day.'_ Nyu replied, stopping her tantrum instantly to answer Lucy's question.

 _'Just let her out. She won't do any harm and besides, she can't use vectors like us'_ Kaede said with her being on Nyu's side.

"Ugh, fine. I'll let her out" Lucy groaned, which got her to be stared at several times.

Lucy then let Nyu take over and herself slipping into the darkness of her mind that Kaede was also in. _'I wish she would learn to act more mature'_ Lucy said to Kaede.

 _'Yes, but that's a part of who she is'_ Kaede replied.

Nyu smiled brightly as she breathed in the new fresh air _, 'I don't know where I am, but I sure am happy today. I wonder why I'm so happy?'_ She thought giggling to herself.

She then began walking. Well, more like skipping humming the song that Nozomi had taught her _. 'I really do like that song'_ she thought. She was not looking where she was going and bumped into someone. The collision caused her to fall hard to the ground.

When she looked up, she saw an outstretched hand that offered to help her up off of the ground. She kindly took the hand and that person helped her up.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking as to where I was going." She apologized sincerely, but she didn't receive a reply. Only a strange look from the human male in front of her.

It was a boy with spiky pink hair, onyx eyes and a red tattoo on his upper right shoulder. He also had a white dragon scaled scarf around his neck.

"Who are you?" Nyu cheerfully said not knowing that the boy was staring at the two white horns that were sticking out of her head.

"Natsu Dragneel and this is Happy," he introduced.

"Aye!" Happy said, "It's nice to meet you, Nyu. Are those horns on your head?" Happy asked curiously.

"Um… yes, they are. Do you they bother you?" She asked covering her horns with both of her hands. She felt a little insecure yet shocked at this blue creature she just met. _'A talking cat and it's blue?'_

"No way! I think those horns are really awesome!" Natsu said excitedly staring at her horns in amazement.

"Yeah, they're really cool!" Happy said, "Can I touch them?"

"Sure" Nyu said and saw that he grew white wings, which shocked Nyu some more as he flew up to her head. _'H-he can fly'_

He hovered right by her head and felt the horns. "Wow, they sure are hard and shaped like cat ears as well"

"Yeah" Nyu said, feeling nervous. She wanted Happy to stop touching them now.

"So, Nyu. Do you have a last name?" Natsu asked as Happy stopped feeling her horns and flew back to Natsu _again_. His wings disappeared once he landed on the ground.

 _'At least he stopped touching them'_ Nyu thought and simply shook her head at Natsu's question.

"No last name! Everyone should have a last name!" Natsu then turned to Happy and asked what her last name should be?"

 _'Why would he give me a last name?'_ Nyu thought.

 _'Probably, because he cares'_ Kaede replied to Nyu's question.

 _'Why would he care for me?'_

 _'Who knows?'_

"It can be, Drageel" Happy suggested.

"Dragneel it is then." Natsu turned to face Nyu. "Your last name from now on will be, Dragneel. How does, Nyu Dragneel sound to you?"

"Your last name? Is it really alright with you though?" She asked.

"Yep" He grinned "Are you lost?"

"Kind of," Nyu answered, because she knew that she was far from where she originally was, which was at the lighthouse.

"Let me take you to where you want to go then." Natsu grabbed Nyu by the hand and started walking with Happy on the other side of Nyu.

"So where is your destination?" He heard no reply and looked back to see Nyu with a saddened look on her face "Nyu?"

She looked down sadly at the ground, knowing that she couldn't get home. In fact, she didn't even think she was close to Kamakura, Japan at all. That thought made her sad and scared as well.

"What's wrong, Nyu?" Natsu asked.

"Do you want a fish? Fish always helps me feel better," Happy said, offering her one of his fish. Nyu politely declined his offer. He then bit into the raw fish that Nyu rejected and started eating it.

"Natsu, I have no home" Nyu said, looking into Natsu's surprised onyx eyes with her sad crimson ones. _'At least now, I don't have a home'_

"You're an orphan?" Natsu asked Nyu, who still looked sad.

"I guess I must be" Nyu laughed, trying to hide her sadness. She really wanted to go back to the Maple Inn to Kouta and the others. _'Oh Kouta, I miss you'_

"Don't look so sad, Nyu." Natsu the said to the diclonius, giving her a reassuring smile. "I have a great idea!"

"What is this idea of yours, Natsu?" Nyu questioned, showing that she was curious about what was the great idea that the Fire Dragon Slayer so excited.

"Well, I was thinking you'd come with me to a certain place." He grinned from ear to ear as he spoke that sentence.

"Aye! You'll be surprised at where we're taking you too."

 _'I am going to take Nyu to Fairy Tail and introduce her to everybody. I'm sure they will like her, she seems like a nice enough girl.'_ Natsu thought.

However, before Nyu could respond to that reply, the pink-haired teenager grabbed her hand again and ran towards Fairy Tail with Happy flying ahead of them. Nyu was confused as to where Natsu was taking her. _'Where exactly is, he taking me?'_ she thought.

"W-wait! Just where are you taking me?!" She shouted out.

Natsu locked his onyx eyes on her crimson ones for a brief moment to say "You'll see!" before putting his focus back in front of him.

The pink-haired diclonius could feel the unnatural heat coming off from Natsu's hand and it almost burned her. _'His hand… it's so hot. That's not normal.'_

It took a few more minutes of running before the three arrived at their destination, this was the place that Natsu was telling her about. It was a gigantic building with a sign that said, Fairy Tail and a symbol that looked like the same marking that Natsu had on his upper right shoulder. The symbol was right above the sign that said, Fairy Tail on it."

"What is this place?" Nyu asked, looking curiously at the building than at Natsu.

"It's Fairy Tail, Nyu." Natsu answered her question. However, she didn't know what this 'Fairy Tail' was, so she was very confused.

"Fairy Tail?" Nyu asked in confusion as she tilted her head to the side "What's that?"

Both Happy's and Natsu's eyes widened as they let out a small gasp in disbelief, "You don't know what Fairy Tail is?!" Natsu asked, surprised that anyone couldn't tell that this was the number one guild in Fiore. "It's a guild that everyone in Fiore knows. How can you not know this?" _'Could it be, because maybe, she's not from Fiore. If not, where is she from then?'_

Nyu shrugged her shoulders "I'm not from here, so I don't know anything about this place or anybody that lives here.

Natsu seemed a bit confused by her answer since he seemed to think that she lived in Fiore. "Well, I'm going to go in now and you're going to follow me, alright?"

"A-alright…" Nyu blushed out of embarrassment.

Natsu opened the double wide doors announcing that he and Happy were here as the three walked in. He looked at Nyu and said "Well, this is Fairy Tail."

"I see." Nyu replied while nodding her head.

"I'm going to talk to some of my friends, alright? So you are free to look around if you want to" Natsu then ran off to look for his friends and girlfriend, so that he can give her the stuffed animal. _'I cost me a thousand Jewels for this. She better like it'_

"Our guild may be rowdy at times, but we have lots of fun here too." Happy said to Nyu before running off to catch up to Natsu.

Nyu smiled as she looked at Natsu's and Happy's retreating forms. She then scanned the building with her eyes, looking at all the humans and not knowing if she was going to fit in or not. _'I do have horns after all'_ Finally, with a deep breath in and a slow breath out, she finally mustered up the courage to walk around.

She walked through the building, looking at the many people inside of it. The only thing they all had in common was the tattoo on their bodies that were similar to Natsu's. Even if they were in different or the same colors. She walked around more until her curious spirit was replaced by a boring one. _'Ugh, why does this place have to be so boring without Natsu around with me?'_

 _'Well, we could look for Natsu.'_ Kaede suggested in Nyu's mind.

 _'Nyu!'_ Nyu thought in agreement with Kaede.

Lucy sighed. _'Well, I guess that's a yes then.'_

 _'Sorry, I didn't mean to say my name.'_ Nyu laughed nervously while blushing in embarrassment again. She also got some stares, because the guild members could only tell that she was laughing for no reason, which made her even more embarrassed.

 _'It's alright, we're used to it.'_ Kaede reassured her. _'Right, Lucy?'_

 _'Yeah,'_ Lucy said. _'Hey, Nyu'_

 _'Yeah, what is it?'_ Nyu thought.

 _'Let me have control of the body now.'_ Lucy said.

Nyu looked confused. _'Why? I like having control.'_ She thought innocently.

 _'I'll give you a cookie later if you let me have the body.'_ Lucy told her.

 _'You don't know how wrong that sounded just now, Lucy'_ Kaede blushed _. 'Especially since we are all sharing the same body.'_

 _'Well, I guess you are right, Kaede. Then again, your comment did not come out the right way either.'_ Lucy said.

 _'Lucy, I will only let you out on one condition'_ Nyu thought.

 _'What is it?'_ Lucy asked, annoyed, because she really wanted to control the body.

 _'The condition is that you must not kill anybody here'_

 _'Fine'_ Lucy said as she took over the body and let Nyu go into the dark abyss of her mind.

"Ugh, it was cramped in there." Lucy groaned out. _'Especially with Kaede beside me'_

 _'I heard that!'_ Kaede said.

Lucy sighed as she began looking for Natsu, who was the second one she met in this strange world, but the first to be nice to her as well, including Happy. She bumped into another human, but didn't fall to the ground this time. 'Why do I always have to keep bumping into people?' Lucy thought to herself in frustration. ' _It's getting very annoying…'_

"Excuse me! I… I didn't see where I was going." Lucy apologized through gritted teeth. She wasn't used to being nice to humans that much, or at all. Her hatred might have disappeared, but she still had a long way to go before she could ever see humans as more than a 'thing' to her. Still the superior beings to her were the diclonii. Humans to her were just like ants waiting to be stepped on.

She stared at the girl in front of her that she had just bumped into and apologized to. She had long white hair, which was put into a small ponytail on the side, blue eyes, and had a red waitress outfit on.

"It's alright." The girl with white hair replied with a smile not sensing the tension in the air at all. "Say, who are you? I've never seen you around Fairy Tail before." She then extended her hand out towards Lucy to offer a handshake. "My name is Mirajane Strauss by the way, but you can just call me Mira."

Lucy wasn't surprised by her polite tone, but at the cheerfulness it held. It reminded her of Natsu.

"I'm, Lucy Dragneel." She answered, shaking Mirajane's hand. "Natsu brought me here since I had nowhere to go."

 _'Well, more like, Kaede Dragneel.'_ Kaede added.

 _'Don't forget about Nyu Dragneel as well!'_ Nyu added as well, being her usual hyper self.

 _'You guys, just shut up. You two are giving me a_ headache' Lucy thought.

"Dragneel? Are you a relative of Natsu's" she asked in confusion, then said "I never knew that Natsu had any family besides his adoptive father, Igneel."

Lucy shook her head. "No, that's not it at all. Natsu just gave me his last name, because I didn't have one of my own"

"Oh, okay." Mirajane then looked up to see the horns on Lucy's head and asked curiously "What is that on your head, Lucy?"

Lucy's expression, then turned to bitterness when Mirajane asked that question. _'They are all the same. Every one of them,'_ she thought. "Horns." She finished the conversation coldly, before walking off.

Mirajane watched Lucy storm away. "Hmmm? Was it something I said…?" She asked herself, baffled.

 _'Might as well look for Natsu…'_ the diclonius thought. She wandered around the first floor of the guild until she came across a boy with orange hair, hazel eyes, and blue sunglasses on.

 _'Might as well ask him where Natsu is. Although he looks like a player.'_ That's the impression she got from the boy as she saw four girls surrounding him.

"Hey, human." She started to say to the boy, but then stopped when she saw him look at her.

He smirked as he got up from his chair and walked up to her. When he stopped right in front of her, he asked "What is it, gorgeous?"

 _'Ugh, a lowly human's hitting on me…'_ Lucy grimaced then asked. "Where is Natsu?"

He put a hand on her chin and lifted it up so that Lucy would meet his gaze. "Why do you want to know where he is when you can have me?" Lucy glared so angrily at him that it could even make Lucifer run in fear and knocked his hand away.

"Do not get me angrier then I already am, human. You probably do not want your head rolling off your shoulders right now. So, I advise you to tell me where Natsu is before you get killed." She said with her vectors surrounding him. Although, she didn't do anything, because she promised Nyu that she wouldn't kill anyone here. No one could see her vectors, but a diclonius and the only diclonius in the room was herself. She made sure the beginning and the end of her sentence started with a cold tone and that it got through to the orange-haired boy.

"N-Natsu's over t-there" The orange haired boy said, pointing over towards the direction that Natsu was at and it seemed like he was in a fight.

Lucy walked towards where he was without saying a word or looking back at the orange-haired boy. ' _He's not worth my time anyways'_ she thought, retreating her vectors back into her back.

"You're going down, Shitty Flame Head!" A dark-haired boy yelled out to his pink haired rival.

"That's what you think, Ice Princess!" Natsu yelled back.

"What did you just call me?!" They both yelled at each other.

"Calm down guys!" A girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes appeared. She went by the name of Lucy Heartfilia, who was currently trying to separate the two. However, she wasn't succeeding since they were still fighting.

Natsu and Gray ignored her as Natsu went for Gray Fullbuster, who is the name of the dark-haired boy. Natsu smirked as he went for Gray's boxers, which was the only thing that he was wearing at the moment. He took the boxers off and left Gray totally exposed to everyone in the guild.

Lucy Dragneel just stared at him with wide eyes and a very red face. She didn't know why she was blushing since she took a bath with Kouta a long time ago. While she was Nyu at that moment, she didn't blush, but for some reason she was blushing now. _'I wonder why?'_

Gray went over to her and asked. "Can I have your pan-," but wasn't able to finish his sentence since a vector hit him right in the face, knocking him into a nearby table. Lucy made sure that she didn't hurt him too badly.

"No, you can't!" Lucy yelled out in embarrassment. _'W-why does this human have to be n-nude?'_

"What seems to be the problem?" A redheaded girl spoke and Lucy turned around to see who it was.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked curiously with a cold tone without realizing it, which caused the girl to flinch.

"I-I'm Kaiko, Kaiko Sachi." Kaiko bowed. "I am a member of Fairy Tail. Are you a member of Fairy Tail as well?" She asked very curious about the horned girl.

"No." Lucy replied, shaking her head "However, I am Lucy Dragneel."

Kaiko's eyebrows and mouth arched down nervously. "… Okay then. Wait!" Her eyes widened when she thought over Lucy's reply. "You know, Natsu?"

"Yeah, sort of. I met him today and he was kind enough to give me his last name, since I had no last name of my own.

Gray happened to find his clothes and put them on before walking over to Lucy angrily. "Why the hell did you do that for?" He asked.

"You don't just ask people for their undergarments, Gray. Of course, she'll hit you." Lucy Heartfilia said. _'I did a similar thing to that as well when I first met Gray, however, I couldn't see her attack. It was like some invisible force just hit him all at once.'_

Gray didn't say anything, he just stared at Lucy Dragneel who happened to turn back into Nyu.

"Nyu?" She said, staring right back at him _'Why is he looking at me like that?'_ she thought while blushing. _'I wish he'd stop, because it's making me really nervous.'_

Kaiko looked confused, because Gray having his boxers stolen and asking people to borrow theirs was normal for her, but she wondered why that girl changed personalities.

"Nyu?" Kaiko questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"Nyu's my name." Nyu replied, turning towards Kaiko. She then saw Natsu and yelled his name out loudly before jumping on him, which knocked them both down to the floor with her on top of him.

"N-Nyu?! What's gotten into you?" He asked.

"I've been looking for you everywhere. Why did you leave me?" She asked with a pouty face.

"I've been in the guild. So, I didn't go off far." He answered.

"But… but, I've been assaulted by a playboy with orange hair." She sniffled, not knowing who the boy was. However, hopefully he wouldn't bother her, because Lucy threatened to kill him.

"A playboy? Oh! You mean, Loke" Natsu couldn't help, but laugh. "He's a Lady's Man, but don't worry, he's actually a nice person when he's not flirting."

"I see," was all Lucy could say once she forcefully too control again.

"Yeah, Loke tried to hit on me once." Kaiko spoke up, "However, when he saw my wand, he dashed out of the guild." She laughed.

"Well, I threatened to make his head roll off of his shoulders if he tried to flirt with me again." Lucy said getting off of Natsu. "I didn't stay long to see what his reaction was though. Hmm, I wonder where the human went to anyways. Not that I'm concerned about him or anything."

"Human?" Kaiko asked. "What do you mean by 'human'?"

 _'You can take care of this, Nyu'_ Lucy said, not feeling like talking anymore.

 _'Why do I have to? I don't know how to explain this well!_ ' There was no answer, so Nyu had no choice, but to take control.

Nyu gained control and looked nervously at everyone.

"Um…" Nyu began, but saw that Kaiko looked shocked, but soon the look of shock went away. "We are not like normal human beings." Nyu continued. "We have some type of power that separates us from normal people. People call us where we come, a diclonius. A life for one is horrible since we are placed in testing facilities for diclonii. Which do inhumane experiments on such, such as, shooting us with large iron balls just to see if our vectors can deflect them, which is our powers that come in the form of invisible hands that can rip and tear through anything, including human flesh."

"Might as well tell you my story as a kid." Kaede said, taking control now since she first came into this world. She went into her history, going into great detail about it, especially about… Kouta. She remembered falling in love with him within the three days' time that they had spent together.

"I was crushed when I went to the festival and found Kouta comforting his cousin, who was a girl. He lied to me by saying that his cousin was a boy. I snapped, killing almost every person at the festival, because I was heartbroken. Everyone thought that it was a bomb, but the people and Kouta didn't know it was really me. I followed him onto the train where he went on. I killed his little sister and father right in front of him. I tore his sister in half and pulled his father's head off. I watched him cry and scream as he begged me to stop. I stopped and tore a hole through the ceiling of the train. I jumped onto a ledge, crying and regretting what I had done to Kouta."

She paused a moment before continuing. "That's all of my childhood when I was seven years old. He was ten at the time too." Kaede ended it sadly. She didn't know why she just explained her painful past, but she did.


	2. Injury And A Nightmare

_'Thoughts'-Italics_

 _'Two personalities that aren't in control-Italics &Underline'_

"Speaking"

 **Injury And A Nightmare**

Kaiko's eyes widened in shock as she said. "Oh my gosh… that's horrible."

Lucy Dragneel sighed in frustration while she talked about her past. "Tell me about it. I'm glad that my bloody past is over and done with now." _'I still can't believe I killed Kouta's family,'_ she thought, gripping her dress tightly knowing that she still missed him even though she could never come back to him no matter how hard she tries.

Gray's eyes widened as well, but not in shock as Kaiko had and more in disbelief. "Wait. So, you're a diclonius?"

Lucy looked at him directly in the eyes and confirmed his answer. "Yes, I am a diclonius. A horned human whose sole purpose in life is to kill all mankind and replace them with my kind." Lucy paused for a second then continued, "I used to deeply want that, but not anymore. Where I am, magic doesn't exist and my kind populates that place along with the humans. So, I am hoping to become a part of this guild and stay here." _'Maybe if I join this guild then maybe I'll find a way to see Kouta again'_

Kaede was back in the darkness of her mind with Nyu, feeling sad talking about her bloody past with Kouta, she was even crying and that's why she gave Lucy control.

' _Calm down, Kaede. It'll be all right. We have Natsu and the others to support us now.'_ Nyu said softly to Kaede trying to comfort her the best she could. She even held her in a soothing hug, but still Kaede wouldn't say anything even though her cries turned to sniffles and eventually her tears stopped.

Nyu smiled down at her other self. The three personalities didn't know why, but inside of their heads or rather their head, there was a whole space that they could walk around in. Although they were nude when they were in there.

"Of course, you can!" Natsu exclaimed, enthusiastic that a girl like Lucy would be joining the guild.

"Wait Natsu, we have to get permission from Master Makarov first." Lucy Heartfilia seriously said.

"Yeah. Well, as long as she can demonstrate her powers to him, then it'll be all fine." Natsu said hyped up, really wanting to see what a diclonius' powers are like.

"Right." Kaiko agreed, smiling. "I think Lucy will like this place." _'Hopefully she'll try to be less cold towards everyone. Even though they can't see the coldness in her eyes, I can'_

"What's this about a new member?" A short old man named Makarov questioned walking slowly up to the group.

"Oh, Master. We are just talking about Lucy here, she wants to join Fairy Tail" Kaiko said.

"Lucy? But hasn't she already joined Fairy Tail?" Makarov asked very confused with his eyes looking at the blonde-haired girl.

"No, not that Lucy. This Lucy" Kaiko said, pointing towards Lucy Dragneel who was currently staring at Makarov whom was staring right back at her.

 _'So, this is the one who wants to be a part of Fairy Tail. She certainly is a unique one.'_ Makarov thought, staring at the pink-haired girl with two white horns, one on each side of her head.

 _'I've never known a human or diclonius to be this short'_ Lucy thought, staring intently at the short old man before her.

 _'Don't be rude'_ Kaede scolded.

 _'Yes, it's not nice'_ Nyu said as well.

"Well, Lucy, welcome to Fairy Tail." He said smiling.

"Thank you" Lucy smiled shyly. "I'll love to be a member of the guild."

Kaiko grinned as well. "I'm glad you do. You'll like it here!"

"However, there is a test that you need to pass before you get to be a member of Fairy Tail." Makarov said.

"Test?" Lucy said, confused.

"Yes, a test. You must go up to Mt. Hakobe and slay twenty Vulcans that live there." Makarov said answering, Lucy's question.

"What's a Vulcan?" She asked. _'This world sure has some strange things,'_ she thought.

 _'I agree with you, Lucy. This world is strange'_ Kaede said, looking around through Lucy's eyes, although Lucy wasn't moving her head or her eyes, she was still looking at Makarov for an explanation on what a Vulcan was.

 _'Yeah'_ Nyu replied as well.

Everyone sweat dropped and Makarov asked, "You really aren't from here, are you?"

"No, I'm not. I really don't know where I am"

"I see. Anyways, let's have someone accompany you, since you're new and all." Makarov looked around and spotted the perfect candidate.

Lucy now knew that he wasn't going to explain what a Vulcan was and didn't even want to ask him anymore, since she will find out for herself.

"Gray, come over here" Makarov ordered and Gray grumbled, not wanting to be where Lucy was, but did anyways. _'Dammit, I feel like something bad is going to happen'_ he thought.

"Now listen up you two. You both will be going to Mt. Hakobe and since Lucy is new and I'm not going to be letting her join the guild until all twenty Vulcans are defeated. They've been causing trouble around the mountain again this past year and someone capable needs to kill them off."

"So why exactly do you want me to go?" Gray asked, giving Lucy a dirty look, which she ignored, but inside she really wanted to attack him again. _'Great, something bad did happen. I have to go with "her"'_ Gray thought.

"I want you to survey her and report back to me once you are through with your progress." Makarov said sternly.

 _'It seems that Makarov wants Gray to only watch you kill those strange things that are called, Vulcans'_ Kaede said to Lucy.

 _'I agree with Kaede, Gray will only watch you and not help._ ' Nyu said in agreement with what Kaede had said.

 _'I don't care if that wretched human will help me or not. I can take care of myself just fine.'_ Lucy thought back.

"So, you only want me to watch?" Gray asked. He didn't say anything about Lucy to Makarov since he was forced to go with her. No matter how much he didn't want to go or rather hated to go, he had to anyways and because of the look on Makarov's face. It was written 'punishment' all over if he didn't go and Lucy saw the look too. Gray gulped afraid of what the punishment will be. Lucy hid the smirk that threatened to appear on her lips.

 _'I wonder what horrible "punishment" this old man is going to give Gray here.' Lucy snickered inside_ her head, which both Kaede and Nyu ignored.

"Basically, yes. However, if things get out of hand, I want you to help her out. Also, I want you two to spend a few nights up there too. That should give you plenty of time to slay all those Vulcans."

 _'Help me out! Is this geezer insane?! I can perfectly handle myself.'_ She thought.

 _'You really hate this guy, don't you?'_ Nyu asked.

 _'Wow, you've just figured that out? You earn a gold star'_ Lucy thought sarcastically.

 _'Lucy, there is no need to get sarcastic. We all know that you hate him.'_ Kaede said.

 _'Whatever'_

"In that frigid weather! Are you insane?!" Gray asked even though he was an Ice Mage.

"What, can't take the cold, Ice Princess?" Natsu asked his rival.

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is! Let's see how long you'll last on that cold mountain."

"I was taught Ice Magic in the cold by Ul!"

"I know, so you should be able to handle this" Both the Fire Dragon Slayer and Ice Mage were ready to begin their magical fight with Gray using his Ice Magic and Natsu using is Fire Magic.

"Enough, you two." Kaiko ordered, before hitting them both on the head with her golden wand before they could even fight.

"Ouch" They both said, rubbing their sore heads. They looked at each other, then looked back to the opposite direction, not really wanting to talk to the other.

"Those two don't really get along, do they?" Lucy Dragneel asked, staring at the two who stopped fighting thanks to Kaiko.

"You're wrong, this is how they communicate." Lucy Heartfilia answered her. "I know it's strange, but you'll have to endure it if you want to be a part of Fairy Tail."

"I see." Lucy Dragneel said softly.

Mirajane walked up to them and Lucy Dragneel tensed. Everyone could see that too. "Is something wrong, Lucy. You seem tense." Mirajane asked not, knowing what happened.

 _'You should know'_ Lucy thought angrily, remembering what Mirajane did two hours ago.

"About earlier, if I said anything wrong. I'm sorry" Mirajane didn't know what she did wrong, but she apologized anyways.

"Huh?" _'A human apologizing to me?'_

"I'm sorry" Mirajane repeated.

"It's all right." Lucy said, accepting her apology.

"That's great." Mirajane said with a smile. "If you like I can go get you a jacket and scarf for the trip."

"Jacket and scarf? It's still summer, though." Lucy asked.

"It is, but Mt. Hakobe is exactly like winter all year long, so you'll need to be prepared."

"Ah." Lucy nodded with understanding.

"We'll help you get your supplies together." Mirajane announced to the pink-haired diclonius, turning around and looking over her shoulder at her as she said this. "Just wait here."

 _'Kaede, you take control. I'm tired of talking'_ Lucy thought.

 _'Fine,'_ Kaede said all too happy to get control of the body.

Kaede regained control as Lucy went back to where Kaede once was.

Kaede watched as Mirajane, Natsu, Gray, and the other Lucy left, leaving the diclonius all alone… for the time being. Well, it seemed to feel alone to her despite the commotion in the rooms farther away from the main tables and the stage.

Tears started to emerge towards the bottom of Kaede's eyelids, making her crimson eyes look glassy. She felt them run down as the happiness shared by the people whom was near her, were out of sight. Not to mention the couples engaged in the conversations got to her. They reminded her so much of Kouta, the human she loved so much and wanted to be with. She remembered meeting him when she was a little kid and how her admiration and love for him started and grew since then.

However…. However… Kouta she knew that Kouta had to choose another girl and that was his cousin, Yuka, because there was no choice left. Kaede knew that for a while and tried to be happy, but deep inside, she was angry. Angry at the fact that Kouta wasn't hers anymore. _'He never was mine to begin with though.'_

She noticed that she had been expressing her lament for the past or so minutes and didn't notice that two hands were resting on her shoulders. She glanced over to her right, only for her red eyes to lock onto a guy's dark blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" Gray asked her and Kaede stepped back an inch, causing the him to release his hands from her shoulders.

The pink-haired diclonius looked away, her eyebrows arched down in concern of revealing her thoughts. "I… I'm fine." Although she wondered why he was here and not with Mirajane and the others. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"I got bored and wanted to come here, Mira knows I'm here as well"

Gray looked over at her and could tell what she was thinking from her expression, he knew it all too well. It was the sadness of losing someone.

"You look saddened, as if you are thinking about something or someone from your past." He didn't know that, but he hit the nail right on the head, meaning that he was right. _'I'm not sure, but I think that she's thinking of someone dear to you right now.'_ He thought.

Kaede looked at him in shock, which was expressed through her widening eyes. _'H-how did this human know how I'm feeling? What has he been through?'_

She got her answer soon enough when he started telling her about his past. From his tone, he sounded calm, though Kaede noticed a little bit of nervousness in his voice. ' _He probably doesn't feel right revealing his backstory due to other people'_ she theorized.

She and he also knew about her past, but Gray just had to ask who Kouta really was to her.

"Who is, Kouta?" Gray questioned wanting the answer ever since she first talked about him when she was explaining her past when she was seven years old. "Was he someone you admired?"

Kaede nodded and said "He was my first love and I still love him, even though he's not here right now and I'm afraid that I can't see him again"

Gray listened to her as he saw her lips go into a frown as she said this. He decided to continue his story. "Well, I just told you about my teacher that taught me to become an Ice Mage. She had faced off against a huge monster called Deliora and when the events got rough and she was near death. She sacrificed herself using an attack called 'Ice Shell', so that the monster wouldn't harm the city or anyone else again in the world again." He noticed his own tears emerging, but held them back. "She… was like a mother to me."

Kaede gave him a warm and understanding smile. She then heard Mirajane call her name.

Kaede walked away from Gray, but not before taking one last look at him. It seems that Gray didn't hate her as much as she thought. She appeared before Mirajane and asked, "So, I'm guessing the supplies are ready?"

"Yes, they are" Mirajane said, answering Kaede's question. "You can start heading to Mt. Hakobe right away if you want."

"It seems that you two are getting along better now" Lucy Heartfilia said, noticing less tension that were between them now.

"Yeah, I guess you can call it that" Gray answered her. However, Kaede Dragneel didn't say a word.

Footsteps were heard as Kaede and Mirajane turned around. It was Gray who was stepping away from them. It seemed that he was leaving his new teammate, Kaede behind. "The sooner we get there and kill the twenty Vulcans, the sooner we can get back," he said right at the entrance of the guild where a carriage was waiting for both of them.

"I see," Kaede said before grabbing her things. So, basically, they were all ready to go.

Kaede still wondered why it was winter on a mountain and that it was summer here in town. That confused her, yet she didn't ask, because she already knew that answer.

They both walked through the guild halls and out the door towards the carriage. They hopped in and the horses started moving, which caused the carriage to move too. _'I've never been on a carriage before. This is kind of nice_ ' Kaede thought. The carriage moved at a soothing pace, which caused Kaede to look at the scenery before her. It was wonderful to look at this world.

Gray wasn't paying that much attention to Kaede at the moment. He was too busy looking out the window and at the scenery before him as well. However, Kaede turned her head and looked right at Gray with a tiny blush beginning to appear on her face.

 _'What is going on with me? I'm not supposed to feel like this towards anybody, but Kouta.'_ She clenched the dress with her fists. _'So why is it that I'm thinking these thoughts of Gray? I-it feels like I'm betraying Kouta. K-Kouta.'_ She wanted to cry, but she didn't.

Kaede looked down at her dress that she was wearing and thought. _'Should I tell him that Kouta and the others may think I'm dead. Well, I did die, but I came back to life. How I came back to life, I do not know. However, I should tell him about the lighthouse incident and how I was shot to death by Kouta.'_

She then looked at Gray with determined eyes, _'Yes, that's what I'll do'_

"Gray." She called out the Ice Mage's name, causing the said person to look at her. She pursed her lips before continuing, feeling the nervousness in her throat, but it quickly went away. "There's something that I need to add to my past."

She informed him more about Kouta, when the two were older, and that is when she officially met Yuka… finding out that Yuka was the cousin that he had lied for ten years about. A couple years later they went to a lighthouse. She told Gray that she sacrificed herself to save him, but in the end, he had shot and killed her. She left out that Kouta said that he loved her before he shot her, but she meant to do that, because she had a feeling that deep inside her heart. She held deeper feelings for Gray than she did for Kouta.

"I think that I'm dead to him and the others in my older world." Kaede concluded the story. "They don't know that I'm still alive."

 _'Maybe, Kouta wasn't my true love after all. Maybe he was just a crush and I didn't really love him like I thought I did.'_

Gray looked at Kaede in sadness. He didn't think that she deserved to be shot by the person she loved. In fact, that made him see Kouta as a jerk, a person who doesn't care at all about his friend's feelings. He decided to speak "By what you said, Kouta doesn't deserve a beautiful girl like you"

He then went to grasp Kaede's hand and said "Even if he killed you, I won't. In fact, I think that I may kind of like you" He then blushed slightly.

"L-like me?" Kaede stuttered with redness on both her cheeks, completely misunderstanding Gray. In truth, what Gray meant was that he wanted to be friends. However, she thought that he meant something more romantic. She thought that he had confessed his love to her. Normally the humans have been the ones bullying and doing horrible experiments on her. Thanks to her diclonius healing powers, she was left with no scars on her body. In fact, she thinks that she is the only one capable of healing herself.

 _'Don't tell me you're getting over Kouta' Lucy spoke to Kaede. 'Wasn't he your everything?'_

 _'Yes, I bet Kouta still loves you. He even said so at the lighthouse. He said that he couldn't kill the one he loved'_ Nyu added.

 _'Don't tell me that you're actually falling in love with Gray'_ Lucy said.

 _'No, I'm not falling in love with Gray.'_ Kaede thought in denial. _'Actually, I don't know yet, but my heart beats fast when I look at Gray. Also, Kouta already has Yuka anyways and besides, I'm supposed to be dead'_ Kaede thought back.

"What's wrong, Kaede? You're spacing out" Gray said concerned.

"I'm just having a conversation" Kaede answered honestly, deciding to tell him what was going on with her. She decided that she had two other personalities along with her.

"Conversation?"

"Yes, I have two other personalities and I sometimes talk to them in my head."

"Is that what people would call insanity?" Gray laughed.

"For some, but for a diclonius, it's normal. Normally a diclonius has two personalities, but for me. it's three."

"I see," The carriage came to a stop and Gray jumped out of the carriage with Kaede coming along too.

"It's cold" Kaede said, looking at the snow falling on the ground. "However, the snow sure looks beautiful here"

"This is as far as I take you. I don't want to get eaten by those vicious Vulcans." The carriage driver said before turning back to go to town.

"Well, it's time to get started" Gray said before walking on the mountain with Kaede following. They eventually came to the top of the mountain where the Vulcans were supposed to be.

Kaede saw about ten Vulcans and not the twenty that she was expecting. They looked at giant gorillas, but where in a strange color than the gorillas she saw back at the zoo with Kouta. _'Kouta'_ Her eyes widened as she thought of him again. _'Dammit, why can't I get over him. I'm not going to see him again, EVER.'_

"Go for it, Kaede. I'll be watching you" Gray said, encouraging her.

Kaede nodded before walking up to the Vulcans. Her vectors came out, but before she could attack, a Vulcan punched her and sent her flying face first into the snow. She got up mad and when a Vulcan went into her range of attack, she sliced it in half, dying the snow crimson as the Vulcan died.

She didn't care how she killed them, she just needed to feel the thrill of killing again and what better way to do that than to kill off the Vulvans. Kaede shook her head and thought _'What am I thinking? I don't like killing anymore'_

That was when the rest of the nine Vulcans came rushing at her.

 _'How is she killing them? I don't see a thing'_ Gray thought, shocked and puzzled at what she was doing. He studied her moves, but didn't understand a thing, because he couldn't see anything that she was doing. _'Is she psychic?'_ he thought. _'No, that's not it. I see a bloody handprint in the snow, so she has to have some sort of invisible weapon.'_

Kaede gulped and barely dodged the attack from one. Another snuck up on her and slashed at her side with his claws, causing her blood to gush out.

Gray's eyes widening as he feared the worst. _'She's losing'_ he was fixing to use his magic to help her, but stopped when she stood up off the ground that she was laying on.

"You think that little attack will take me down," Kaede said, grinning with blood dripping from her side down onto the now crimson ground. What she didn't know that the wound could be fatal. Even with her healing powers, she might not be able to heal it all the way. The gash was pretty deep.

Summoning all of her vectors, she sliced all nine Vulcans as their body parts fell to the ground, dying the snow red with their blood. She then coughed up blood thanks to the attack that the Vulcans gave her. She wiped her mouth, but some blood trickled down her face and onto the now bloody snow below.

Kaede smiled as she fell to the ground almost unconscious. Gray rushed to her side and lifted her up. She was still awake, but in pain.

"I did it, I killed them."

"Yes, you did. You did very well."

"However, there are still ten more left" Kaede said. "I need to kill them." She struggled to get up, but it was useless since she was bleeding severely. Her dress was torn up, leaving her side exposed to Gray, who was looking at the wound.

"That's pretty deep," He said.

"It's nothing," She said.

Her healing powers activated and the wound began healing, but it didn't heal all the way like Kaede hoped. There was still pain there.

Gray grimaced at the wound, noticing that even though Kaede managed to heal her wound up a bit, blood still appeared and ran down her side onto the snowy ground thus dying the already bloody ground a deeper red. So, with a careful motion, he picked her up, carrying her in his arms. Thankfully, there seemed to be a curved path on the mountain where people could easily walk down when they're finished fighting the Vulcans, but that hadn't been used until now, because the ones who tried to kill the Vulcans never came back.

So, he went down the path, still carrying her in his arms. She wasn't heavy at all. In fact, she was light as a feather to him. He ended up in a village close to Mt. Hakobe. He looked around for a doctor as he heard Kaede say, "Gray?" Her voice was weak during pain.

"Don't worry, I'll get you help soon"

She frowned as he ignored what she was going to say. What she was going to say was that she would be better by tomorrow, but he was too concerned about her health to even realize that. He smiled at the thought of him being so concerned about her.

His dark eyes were set on a building near them that he had just set his sights on. It didn't look rich or poor, but looked decent and between these two statuses. _'Hopefully there's a doctor inside or at least a healing mage'_

So, without further ado, they went in without knocking. Gray really wanted to take Kaede to a doctor and fast. It wasn't a healing mage they met, but a doctor, who instantly agreed to tend to Kaede's wound upon seeing it. Gray walked with the doctor with Kaede in his arms to a room where he laid her down on a flat, but comfortable bed and added a pillow beneath her head with a small smile upon her face.

"So, what are kids like you doing here at Mt. Hakobe?" The doctor asked them, curious as he was trying to find something to put on the wound before using anything else, because they end up dead and the others are too afraid to leave the village. He hasn't been able to help anyone, because of that.

"Well, we are from Fairy Tail, if you haven't heard about it. We were sent on a difficult mission here to exterminate the Vulcans on this mountain."

The doctor winced at what Gray said. It seems that he didn't like the Vulcans a single bit. _'When will this bloodshed end'_

"Oh, of course I've heard of Fairy Tail. My grandchildren look up to that guild." The old man looked at the two. "The Vulcans. They've been bad news to our village for years. Whenever strong people from different guilds tried to save us from those Vulcans, they end up dead. Their bodies were hit with such a powerful force that they fall off the mountain and die. Some were also torn apart. Grass grew on the ground and has covered up the spots that the bodies once were, so anyone else traveling there doesn't know how dangerous those Vulcans are."

He added an impressed chuckle. "However, you kids are something else. You actually managed to defeat them, except with your friend here getting hurt."

The doctor finally found some medicine that will be safe on the wound and dabbed it onto a soft, small pad with alcohol on it. He gently rubbed it on her wound and Kaede, who had been quiet while the doctor was helping her, winced a bit, causing her body to move to the right a little. The doctor told her that, "It will be alright" and patted her head to make her feel better.

That was when he noticed the horns on her head… small white bumps that confused him.

"Excuse me, lad" He spoke up, looking at Gray. "What are these things on the lass's head.

Kaede tensed up when he asked that and knew that he was talking about her horns and Gray could see that he needed to think up something quick.

"Well, those are cat ears." He hesitated for a moment, which was expressed through the pause he took. "They come with the headband, she's wearing. The band is just hard to see, because of her hair."

Kaede looked hurt, but knew that he had to saw something to make the old man think that they were not horns, which they actually are.

Gray realized that he didn't mean to put it that way. It was the only thing he could come up with at the time.

"All right." The doctor said. "Lass', what is your name?" He asked.

"Kaede," she answered.

"I need to disinfect again just in case that wound worsens. Kaede, it might hurt a little, but bear with it.

Kaede nodded her head as the doctor poured some alcohol onto the wound with a small, but large pad. She grimaced in pain and thought, _'Haven't they heard of pain killers in this world? Damn this hurts'_

When the doctor was done with tending to the wound, he wrapped it tightly with a bandage so that it wouldn't bleed again.

"Thank you doctor, we'll be leaving now." Kaede said and tried to get up and leave, but felt pressure on her side and noticed that the pain was still there.

Gray came up to her and gently pushed her back down. "You can't go fighting anymore Vulcans. You have to stay and heal"

"I'll be better by tomorrow" Kaede said stubbornly. She really wanted to go back to the guild and become an official member of Fairy Tail.

"Still, you should rest until tomorrow at least"

"Excuse me lass, but what do you mean by, you'll be better by tomorrow? By the looks of it, that wound was pretty bad. It will at least take about two weeks for this wound to heal all the way" The doctor said.

Kaede didn't know what to say. Had she blown her secret already? _'Oh shit, what do I do now?'_ she thought. She turned to her other personalities any ideas to help that they might have.

 _'Sorry, but you're on your own'_ Lucy said.

 _'I'm sorry too, but I can't do anything for you right now'_ Nyu replied.

Kaede turned nervously to Gray for help. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't helpless, but she was afraid. Afraid of being locked up again and experimented on.

"You don't have to give me that frightened look, Kaede." The doctor told her. "I'm not going to harm you at all."

"Are you sure?" She questioned him, doubtful.

"I'm sure." The doctor replied with a nod and a heartfelt smile.

Kaede smiled back in the same manner, but deep inside her mind she still doubted what the doctor said. Though, she was also relieved that he didn't find out her secret, he probably just ignored it.

Kaede yawned tiredly as she lay on the bed. The pain was starting to go away as she started to feel the wound heal up again.

"I'll let you sleep, Kaede," the doctor said as he left the room. Kaede watched the doctor leave as he left through the door and into another room. She was relieved when he left, because she didn't trust him. She hardly trusted any human, except for Kouta and of course for right now, Gray.

"Kaede" Gray spoke as he looked at her. She turned her head towards him. He smiled at her and said. "You don't have to worry, I'll protect you. So, go to sleep"

Kaede sensed the honesty in his voice and smiled as she relaxed her head more into the pillow. She started to feel drowsier and drowsier as she eventually fell asleep.

Gray could hear the soft breathing coming from Kaede and knew that she was asleep. He decided to get some sleep too in a chair that was nearby him.

Kaede whimpered in her sleep, but not loud enough to wake Gray up. She was having a nightmare. Kaede was in a dark room. She didn't mind dark rooms, but the feeling she was getting from this one, made her shiver. It was exactly what visions that Lucy showed her when she was young. However, Lucy wasn't showing these visions. This was just a plain nightmare.

"You made by brother hate me," a familiar voice from the past was heard. Kaede looked down at her feet from where she had heard the voice. It was Kouta's younger sister, Kanae and she was holding tightly onto Kaede's foot with only half of her body.

Kaede tried shaking the hand off, but Kanae wouldn't let go. "Let me go! Let me go!" Kaede shouted and Kanae simply disappeared while saying.

"You'll pay for all the people you killed in your life. You'll pay for your sins."

Kaede fell to the ground in despair, because she knew what Kanae said was true. Even though she was still here, she wouldn't atone for her sins until she's dead.

Kaede's whimpers started to increase, as well as in sound, which caused Gray to stir.

He opened both eyes, seeing that Kaede was having a nightmare and shook her gently, trying to wake her up from that horrible nightmare that she was currently having.

Kaede woke up and noticed that Gray had saved her from her horrible nightmare as she woke up and saw his face.

"Kaede, what happened?" He asked out of concern. "You were sound asleep just a few minutes ago."

Kaede focused her crimson eyes on her flat bed sheet. "I know, but I had a terrible nightmare."

Gray nodded, since he figured that. "Please tell me what happened."

The pink-haired diclonius looked at him and then sighed. She informed him about the nightmare and about Kanae hanging onto Kaede's foot, not letting go when Kaede told her to. She told Gray how Kanae was saying that she would pay for all the people she killed and only seeing half of Kouta's sister's body in the nightmare had made Kaede cringe. She didn't want to know what the other half of the body looked like. Probably sliced apart and had blood dripping drastically from it, just like the top half was.

"Oh, Kaede…" The Ice Mage's tone was that of sorrow as he carefully hugged her, trying to comfort her. Kaede felt her cheeks flush a rosy pigment as Gray had pulled her close to him.

Gray went over to the chair and pulled it closer to the bed. He could tell that Kaede wanted him near her at the moment. "Don't worry, I'll protect you" Those were the same words that he had said before and that made Kaede smile a little.

 _'Will I really pay for all the people I've killed? Will I really pay for my sins?'_ She thought before going back into a peaceful slumber this time.


	3. Vision

_'Thoughts'-Italics_

 _'Two personalities that aren't in control-Italics &Underline'_

"Speaking"

 **Vision**

Thankfully, she didn't have anymore nightmares occur while she was sleeping. She found out that she had a pleasant dream, thinking about happy things, dreaming about Gray. That was until she saw him running past, shirtless. That was when she woke up all the way with her crimson eyes wide with shock and embarrassment. The rosy tint to her cheeks added to the expression.

"How did you sleep?" Gray questioned her and Kaede locked her eyes on him.

Kaede shook away her flustered emotion, replacing it with a calm one. "I slept well... better than I did the other night." She could remember that horrible nightmare even now and Gray caught the expression on her face. She stretched, letting her muscles relax for a brief moment and yawned.

She smelled a sweet aroma coming from somewhere and it was causing her mouth to water. "What's that smell?"

"Oh, the doctor is cooking breakfast. I hope you like pancakes, because that's what's cooking" Gray answered.

Just when Gray said that, the doctor came in with two plates of food. The maple syrup was already poured on the pancakes.

The doctor handed the plates to Kaede and Gray. Kaede looked down at the tray of food that was on the bed. Picking up the knife and fork, she took a bite of food, but not before cutting the pancake up. Seeing that it was delicious, she began scarfing it down. There were three pancakes on the plate and she was eating as fast as Natsu when it comes to food.

When Kaede was finished, she looked over to Gray to see him eating the last bite of his pancake.

She heard the door open again and saw that the doctor was in the room. He took the empty trays of food away from Gray and Kaede.

"Okay now, it's time to look at your wound," He said.

"Okay" Kaede said, knowing that she was fully healed, but she needed the bandage off. She felt less pressure on her side and saw the doctor take off the bandage.

The doctor's eyes widened at what he saw. There wasn't any wound there! Not even a scar remained. "Lass, how is it that you healed so fast?"

Kaede gulped as he said those words. _'How am I supposed to tell him? I can't just go and say 'Hey, I'm a horned human that is supposed to kill all mankind. So, don't worry about it. Oh, and I can heal faster than normal humans too' No that absolutely won't work.'_

"I have healing magic" Kaede lied, hoping the doctor would buy it. He seemed to believe the lie as he unwrapped her bandage all the way and didn't speak about it anymore.

"You're free to go you two," He said.

"How much will it cost?" Gray asked, knowing that they had little money.

"It's free. It's a thank you for taking care of the Vulcans."

"There are still ten more left though," Kaede said as she got off the bed.

"Ten more? Well, I hope you two will kill them off. "The doctor then turned to Kaede. "If you get hurt again, just use that healing magic of yours."

"I will" Kaede said, nodding her head as she and Gray left for the snowy mountain again.

Going back to where they were before they came to the village, they saw then more Vulcans _. 'They are probably here to avenge their fallen comrades. Too bad for them that they'll die today. '_ Kaede smirked as she quickly summoned her vectors and went through them almost like lightning and killed all ten off. She didn't even give them time to get close to her.

Gray grinned, impression. "Awesome job, Kaede." He complimented her as she came towards him.

"Is that all the Vulcans?"

Just to make sure, the two looked ahead of them, where the top of Mt. Hakobe became slightly taller. All they heard was was nothing, but they could feel a chill as the snow came down.

"Yes, that seems to be all." The pink-haired diclonius allowed a relieved smile to go across her lips.

After a few seconds passed, she turned towards Gray. "We should tell the doctor in the village about the Vulcans. Didn't he say that they had terrorized that village for years?" She wanted to make absolutely sure.

The dark-haired teen nodded. "Yes, that's a good idea. He'll be happy to hear that." _'What is this power that Kaede holds? Is she that powerful?'_ He thought as they began walking down the mountain towards the village that they were previously at.

They were walking through town when Kaede noticed kids staring at her, staring at her horns. She didn't care, but it made her slightly uncomfortable. She didn't show it though, because that would worry Gray.

They came to the old doctor's home and knocked on his door. "I'm coming!" They heard him say as he opened the door.

"Oh, it's you two. Why did you come back here?"

"Kaede killed all twenty Vulcans that were terrorizing all the villagers" Gray said.

"All by yourself?" The doctor asked, looking at Kaede whom nodded her head.

The doctor frowned and looked at Gray. "Why didn't you help her?"

"It was a rest to see if she could be a part of Fairy Tail. I was told to observe her," Gray answered.

"I see. Well, I'm glad you passed, Kaede. So here are twenty-thousand jewels for killing the Vulcans.

 _'I wonder what this is?'_ Kaede thought holding the bag of money the doctor gave her. _'Is this the currency in this world.'_

"Was it you that sent the request to our guild?" Gray asked.

"Yes, it was me. The villagers and I were tired of the Vulcans coming down from the mountain every night and terrorizing our people. So, I decided to do something about it and sent a request to your guild."

"We'll be leaving now, doctor. Thank you for taking care of me" Kaede said, leaving with Gray.

While walking, they were talking about the money they were given. "I'd say we split it. I'll get ten thousand and you get the same amount."

"I agree. We'll split it once we get back to the guild." Kaede replied.

They continued walking down the mountain where they saw the same carriage that took them to Mt. Hakobe in the first place.

"Are you two finally done with your mission?" The carriage driver asked.

"Yes, we are" Gray answered as Kaede and him got into the carriage. The horses started galloping as they took off towards Magnolia.

 **XXX**

"Hey guys!" Lucy Heartfilia greeted the two when they entered the guild. "So how did it go?"

"It went well." Kaede smiled. "We got a huge reward, which we split in half with each other."

Lucy grinned. "Awesome. Let me get Master Makarov." She then made her way to find the old, white-haired master.

When she came back with him, Kaede and Gray told him about their mission and the doctor and carriage driver they came along. She didn't include the doctor almost finding out her secret of healing faster, not to mention her horns.

"Well," Makarov thought over what the two said to him. "I think that you are fit to be a Fairy Tail guild member. You have the skills and strength to prove it. All you need is a Fairy Tail tattoo and you're in." he then went to get Mirajane.

While he was away, Kaede asked the other personalities in her mind where they think that a tattoo should go.

 _'Oh, oh, maybe on one of your shoulders or arm!'_ Nyu suggested. _'Or probably on the collarbone.'_

Lucy had some different thoughts in mind. _'What about-',_ but she was cut off by both Kaede and Nyu whom somehow knew what Lucy was thinking.

 _'Not on the breasts or any other parts!'_

 _'Yeah, what Kaede said'_

 _'Fine'_ Lucy said. She could be a real pervert sometimes.

Two sets of footsteps were heard as Kaede and the others looked to see that Makarov had appeared with Mirajane. She was holding what looked like to be a stamp maker, but for the body.

Mirajane walked up to Kaede and asked, "What color do you want?"

"Dark red" Kaede said and the stamp maker changed its' color to dark red.

"Where do you want it at?" Mirajane asked.

The left shoulder, please" Kaede answered.

"All right. This will burn a bit, but bear with it." Mirajane then placed the stamp maker on top of Kaede's left shoulder, which burned in the process, but Kaede took the pain. When the tattoo was complete, Mirajane removed the device and they all saw the Fairy Tail mark that was on Kaede's left shoulder.

Kaiko smiled while looking at her "Oh, we'll be like twins. I have a mark on my left shoulder as well." She lifted her sleeve up to show Kaede her arm.

"That's nice" Kaede, then started getting nervous seeing all the males' eyes on her. She noticed the state she was in. Her dress was all ripped up! _'How did that happen?'_ She then remembered the Vulcans. _'Oh, that's right. One of the Vulcans attacked me yesterday. Still, all the lustful looks are creeping me out.'_

She suddenly felt someone pull her close to his or her chest and saw that it was shirtless Gray. He was glaring daggers at the men who were staring at Kaede. She just looked at his body and noticed how well toned he was. She couldn't think or say anything at the moment. She was at a loss for words.

"I'll go get you something else to wear. So come with me and you can change back in the dressing room," Mirajane said as Kaede followed her into the changing rooms.

Mirajane was looking for outfits that fit Kaede and saw one. They were dark blue jeans, a white top with a red heart on it, red sneakers, and a pink beret.

"Try this one one" Mirajane said and handed the clothes to Kaede who was nude in the dressing room.

"Thanks, Mira" Kaede said as she put the clothing on. She walked out of the changing room and Mirajane started combing her hair out.

"Isn't the beret nice? I know you don't like your horns, so why not cover them up" Mirajane said cheerfully as she just finished with Kaede's hair.

 _'That reminds me of what Kouta said ten years ago, when he gave me that hat'_ Kaede thoughts sadly. She then shook her head to clear those thoughts of Kouta away. _'Don't think that. You aren't going to see him anymore.'_

Walking back together into the guildhall, she saw that no one was looking at her with lustful looks anymore. In fact, she looked pretty cute in that outfit.

Gray blushed while looking at her and decided to compliment her. "You look kind of cute in that outfit"

Kaede didn't say anything, but blushed too. She added a shy smile to her expression as well.

Mirajane giggled as she said. "I'm guessing you like her, Gray?"

That question only made Gray's cheeks become more red. N-no! We... we're just acquaintances for right now. We're... still getting to know each other."

"HE LIIIIKES HER!" He heard Happy, Natsu's exceed in the distance, which Gray yelled

"Shut up!" towards him.

Kaiko was the next one to compliment. "Oh, you look so cute!" She grinned happily as she walked over to her. "That outfit really suits you."

The seventeen pink-haired diclonius girl smiled. "Thanks." She straightened the short pink beret that Mirajane gave her to cover up her horns.

A moment of silence stretched between her and the rest of the group.

"Hey, Kaede" Lucy Heartfilia spoke up, curious. "Do you have any place to stay while you're here?"

Kaede became tense and her eyes narrowed a bit. _'Not really,'_ she thought in sorrow. _'Not since that day.'_

"No, I don't." She replied and felt Gray rest his hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want to stay at my place?" He offered with a smirk. "I'm sure you'll like it there."

Kaede felt her face turn rosy again. She was pretty sure that Nyu Dragneel and Lucy Dragneel were having the same thoughts that she was having when he said that.

"Absolutely not!" A feminine voice broke the conversation in half, causing the group to turn towards the source of the sound.

It was Erza and she looked displeased by Gray's offer.

"She can't stay with you, Gray." She warned him with a stern tone. "Kaede's a girl and you're a boy. It is not proper for two opposite genders living together unless they are married."

"She has no place to stay, Erza!" The blonde-haired Lucy told her. "She will be lonely without a home and she might suffer outside due to the cold. The rest of the group had said other things that might happen if Kaede lived homeless.

The redheaded warrior gave some thought as her left eyebrow twitched irrataingly. "Fine," she spoke up, exhaling out to release her anger. "She'll stay with you, Gray. Just make sure that she is safe around you."

Gray seemed to like the idea and so did the others. They celebrated with one loud. "Yay!"

Kaede could feel dirty thoughts of being at Gray's house going through her mind and didn't notice that Gray had patted her on the back to get her attention. She was startled.

"So, what do you think?" He asked her with an appreciative smirk. "Want to live with me?"

"S-sure..." She answered, blinking a couple of times nervously. "However... it's not like... I..."

"No, no, not at all." Gray assured her. "I have a separate bedroom that was meant to be a guest room, but it was never used, so that'll be your bedroom, if you don't mind."

"Sure, I don't mind" Kaede said with a slight smile. She could tell that it was getting late, so she decided to head home to Gray's house.

"Um... can you lead the way to your house? It's getting late"

"Sure. Follow me." Gray said as they walked out through the guild doors and into the dark night.

The night didn't usually scare Kaede, but now she felt uncomfortable. _'I will eventually pay for my sins. That's what Kanae said in the nightmare. I wonder if it's true,'_ she thought.

When they reached the house, she saw Gray open the door with a key. He opened the door and went in, but not before letting her go in first.

Kaede curiously looked around the house, not sure where the bedroom was. She heard a noise and turned around to see Gray laughing.

"What's funny?" She asked him. She had a strange feeling that he was laughing at her.

"I'll show you to your room" Gray said as his laughter stopped and led Kaede to her new bedroom.

"You know, I've been homeless before" Kaede said.

"You have?" Gray asked.

"Yes, but I did some unimaginable things that I'm not proud of just to live."

"Like what?"

"You don't want to know. It'll shock you."

He wondered what she would tell about her past this time. He gulped nervously before making his decision. "I still want to know."

"Very well," She said as she began telling the story. "I killed entire families just to live in their houses. Ever since I killed the kids at the orphanage, I've been on the run. Killing families and running away when the police came was the way I survived. That went on until I was twelve. That was when I was captured and held in a tortur facility for diclonii. I escaped and killed more people." She stopped talking for a moment to look at her hands, "I have a lot of blood on my hands. I don't know how many people I've killed. Probably in the thousands."

Gray looked shocked and somewhat sad at what she said. _'She killed a lot of people,'_ he thought.

 _'I knew he would be shocked'_ Kaede thought as she looked at his face, but then said. "I will pay for all the sins that I've committed," Kaede said as she looked into Gray's dark blue eyes.

"What do you mean by, you'll pay for your sins?" Gray asked.

"I mean that... I will get what I deserve. I'll finally be killed for what I did." She explained further to him and then looked down at the floor. "The horrible things... I did..."

An eerie silence stretched between them and Gray rubbed the side of his neck with his right palm nervously, not knowing what else to say at the moment.

"Well, anybody commits sins that they don't mean or don't want to commit." Gray eventually told her. "I think you're a sweet and kind person and that you didn't really mean to kill the people that you came across. It's all because of the hatred you had inside you, isn't it?"

Kaede pursed her lips and the light shining off her crimson eyes from the moonlight outside showed as her eyes shook slightly with fear. She knew that Gray had guessed right. "Yes, it's true." She then rested a hand on the middle of her left arm, rubbing it gently to try to gather the courage to speak clearly without any fear in her heart. "However, I... to be frank... don't feel any hatred anymore. I guess my heart has forgiven the people that tried to harm me and the people that were completely innocent. However, I do know that the hatred might still be lingering within me. It's just not making its' presence known yet."

Gray folded his lips inwards, taking in what the diclonius just said. "Well, you need some sleep, Kaede." He smiled and gave her a hug and a caring kiss on the forehead. "You will need it after all that has happened today."

Kaede felt her cheeks fluster massively when Gray kissed her on the forehead. She knew that Gray had told her that he was starting to like her, but the kiss on the forehead wasn't romantic... it was just to show that he cared for her, even though they briefly met yesterday. In the beginning, they didn't like each other or rather her other side, Lucy didn't like him. Gray didn't like her either, but things have changed since then and they were friends now.

"Alright." Kaede walked into her room and settled herself into her bed, her long pink hair scattering in all directions. "Goodnight, Gray."

Gray smiled warmly. "Good night, Kaede." He turned off her light and went off to his room.

Kaede closed her eyes, but she noticed that she felt a dream forming inside of her head. Whether it was a normal dream or a nightmare, she didn't know. All she knew what that she was in a white realm, which was completely different from the Kanae nightmare that she had last night.

The white realm turned into the lighthouse that she was on right before she died. She looked around confused and saw that Gray was there before her. _'Gray?'_ she thought.

She tried reaching out for him, but her body was falling apart. First it was her left hand and then her entire arm. Everything was starting to melt. "Help" She tried saying to Gray, but he didn't hear her, or rather he was ignoring her. He simply watched as she fell apart.

"He doesn't care" Kaede noticed, but she was still pleading for him to help. "It hurts, Gray. Please, help me"

Gray still didn't say anything, just watched her with a smile on his face.

She finally was in excruciating pain. She yelled out in her dream and in the real world "IT HURTS, GRAY. HELP ME!"

Gray heard her screaming, causing him to wake up and dash towards her room.

When he arrived, he saw Kaede crying and leaning forward in her bed. She had her knees bent up to her chest as she hugged them closer to her. Her head was also on her knees as well.

"Kaede?" Gray questioned confused, but more concerned than that. "What happened?"

Kaede looked at him and the Ice Mage could see her frightened face. It looked like she had just seen a ghost.

It took a while for the diclonius to return to normal and explained what her nightmare was like.

"Ever since what Kouta did to me, I have always felt that humans that seemingly care for me will end up betraying me in the end." she added.

"You don't have to feel that way about me or the rest of my friends at the guild, Kaede." Gray smiled resting a hand on her shoulder. He was down on both knees on the floor, since he couldn't find a chair to sit down in, inside the room.

"I know, Gray..." Kaede looked away, rubbing one of her arms with her hand nervously. "However, I have a feeling that you and the others will turn your back on me one day in the future... I just know it."

She felt Gray get on the bed with her and pull her into a tight hug. "I won't betray you, Kaede." He said and she could sense the honesty in his voice.

Her eyes widened as she felt tears coming. They were dripping down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around him as well. "Do you really mean it?" She asked.

"Yes" He said and released her from the hug and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Don't cry"

"Of course," she answered and obeyed. Her tears didn't fall anymore. She was still tired from her nightmare and it was now morning. It seems that she dreamt it for the whole night.

Gray sat up and said, "I'll make breakfast and in case you want to take a bath. The shower is right across the hall."

Kaede nodded and he walked out the door _'I have nothing to wear, though'_ she thought _. 'Well, it's not like I've gone through a house nude before. So, it won't be a big deal'_

 _'Not a big deal, my ass. You shouldn't go through a house nude'_ Nyu chastised.

 _'I don't want to hear that from you. You are the one who always ran through the Maple Inn nude. Yuka had to catch you and get you dressed.'_

 _'Don't remind me of that. It's embarrassing'_

 _'Well, we do need a shower'_ Lucy said.

 _'Yeah. Well, I need to take one anyways. I haven't bathed in days'_ Kaede thought as she walked out of her room, across the hall, and into the bathroom. She noticed that the bath was big enough to fit two people inside of it. She ran the bath and stripped out of all her clothing including the berets. She turned the water off and stepped in.

 **XXX**

Gray was in the other room while cooking breakfast when he heard the bath running. _'So she's taking a bath'_ he thought. _'Oh no, she doesn't have any clothes to wear!'_ He blushed thinking about her being without any clothes. He sighed and said _'I guess I have to give her one of my T-shirts and boxers.'_

 **XXX**

Kaede was in the bath singing her favorite song, Elves Song, which was in german and it went a little like this:

"Bei Nacht im Dorf der Waetchter rief:

Elfe!

Ein ganz kleines Efxhen im Walde schlief-

Wohl um die Elfe!-

Und meint, es rief ihm aus dem Tal

Bei seinem Namen die Nachtigall,

Oder Silpilet hatt ihm gerufen.

Begibt sich vor sein Schneckhenhaus,

Und ist als wie ein trunken Mann,

Sein Schlaeflein war nicht voll getan,

Und humpelt also tipp tapp

Durchs Haselholz ins Tal hinab,

Schlupft an der Mauer hin so dicht,

Da sitzt der Gluehwurm, Licht and Licht.

"Was sind das helle Fensterlein?

Da drin wird eine Hochzeit sein:

Die Kleinen sitzen beim Mahle,

Und treibens in den Saale.

Da guck ich wohl ein wenig 'nein!'"

-Pfui, stoesst den Kopt an harten Stein!

Elfe, gelt, due hast genug?

Gukuk! Gukuk!"

That was when she heard knocking on the bathroom door.

"Kaede," she heard Gray say.

"Yes" She answered.

"I brought you some of my clothes. It's only a T-shirt and boxers though, at least until we get you some new clothes you need to wear these"

"Alright, just place them on the bathroom sink. I'll be right out." With that Kaede shut the bathroom curtain so Gray could come in. "You can come in now," she said kind of flustered that Gray was in the same room as her when she is nude. Even though the curtain to the bath is shut, she was still embarrassed. Although, it didn't show in her voice, it did show on her face that gratefully Gray didn't see. If he did see her nude that would be the embarrassment of a lifetime. She wasn't, Nyu. She cared if people saw her nude. Although Nyu is a different story. Nyu runs around nude without a care in the world. _'Ugh, sometimes I hate that innocent personality of hers'_ she thought.

 _'You do know, that I don't do that anymore, Kaede'_ Nyu said sternly.

 _'How do I know you won't do it again?'_ Kaede asked.

' _I just know I won't and I don't grab peoples breasts either like I used to.'_

' _I didn't say anything about breasts, Nyu. Are you sure your mind isn't in the gutter right now?'_

' _DAMMIT, KAEDE! WILL YOU JUST STOP IT?!'_ Nyu yelled out.

' _This is very amusing_ ' Lucy said grinning.

Gray didn't say anything, he just walked right into the bathroom and laid the clothes on the sink and walked right out with a very red face. He was starting to form a tent in his pants. "D-dammit, why is this happening?" he muttered under his breath.

Kaede could tell he was uncomfortable around her right now, but didn't say anything. She stood up out of the bath and dried off. Walking over to the sink, she put on the T-shirt and boxers that Gray had let her borrow.

Combing her long pink hair out with a mere comb for boys, which took a while, because of the tangles that were in her hair from when she was sleeping the night before and the fact that it was a boy's comb. "Finally," she said and put the pink beret back on her head to hide her horns again.

Gray was sitting down waiting for her and when he saw her, his breath was caught in his throat. She was standing there in front of the table with only his clothes on. They were a little big on her, so he could see some of her bust, which made him blush. However, they still looked good on her.

 _'Dammit, why does she have to be so hot?'_ He questioned himself as he felt his pants get tighter _. 'Oh God, not again. It's even more painful this time. I need to fix this 'big' problem that I have.'_ He looked down at where his crotch was and saw the erection through his pants. He sighed and thanked whoever was above that Kaede didn't see it, because it would be embarrassing. Besides, she couldn't have seen it, because of the table that hid the bottom part of the body.

He saw her sitting down and start eating, but not like before when she was at that doctor's house in that one village down by Mt. Hakobe. She was eating in small bites, savoring her meal that Gray had made for them. _'He's a really good cook'_ She thought.

 _'Yes, he is. I love the taste of scrambled eggs with bacon.'_ Nyu replied to Kaede's statement.

 _'Yes, he made plenty although it is just scrambled eggs and bacon'_ Lucy also said.

 _'Yes, I can taste it just as much as you can Kaede.'_ Nyu said.

 _'I as well'_ Lucy said.

 _'I know that, because we share the same body'_ Kaede thought. _'You know, I'm thinking of telling Gray that his cooking skills are really good.'_

 _'Go for it then'_ Nyu cheered.

Lucy didn't say anything.

"G-Gray..." Kaede said, but paused. She didn't know how to say this in the right way. "Um... Y-your"

"Yes, Kaede? What is it?"

She managed to get the courage and say this, but she was blushing afterwards "Your cooking skills are amazing. I couldn't ever make a dish this fabulous."

"Thanks, I guess. However, this is nothing compared to what Mira can do"

"I see" As she continued eating her food.

Gray stared at her while she was not paying attention to him. It took everything he had not to kiss her and definitely not take her on the spot.

Kaede stopped eating and noticed that he was staring at her. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing," Gray answered.

"Then why were you staring at me if it was nothing?"

 _'I need to think up something fast,'_ Gray thought. "You had some piece of food on your face," he lied.

"Oh" Kaede said as she picked up a napkin and wiped the invisible piece of food off her cheek.

Gray mentally sighed in relief, then said "Well, we should get ready to leave for the guild, but I'll meet you there later. There's something I need to take care of and by 'something', he meant the problem in his pants.

"Okay then, let me..." Before Kaede could finish her sentence a vision appeared inside of her head.

A young Kaede was playing happily in the forest while her father, Zeref watched while leaning against a tree. Her mother, Rin died during childbirth, so it was only Zeref and Kaede now. In fact Kaede wasn't a child born out of love and care, Zeref and Rin just happened to have sex with each other and nine months later Kaede was born, but that cost Rin her life to give birth to Kaede, whom Zeref took her away from Rin. He never told his daughter the truth and never planned to. However, despite that, Kaede was happy to be with her father.

"Kaede, come here for a second," The Black Mage said.

"Yes, Daddy!" She said running over to him and smiling. "What do you need?"

'She's so innocent, but she has the same curse as me. I can tell, because I'm her father.'

"I think it's time we had a little talk," Zeref said to his daughter. It was now or never to tell her the truth about her mother. She might be sad about it for a while, but that is to be expected.

"A talk?" Kaede asked, confused as to what he was going to talk to her about and ran over to her father. Was she in trouble? She didn't remember doing anything wrong.

Before he could speak, he heard a child come running up to Kaede. He seemed to be the same age as Kaede, which was five years old.

"Um, hello" The child said. "What's your name? Mine's Michael."

"I'm, Kaede," she answered.

"Do you want to play with me?" Michael asked, not caring if she had horns or not.

However, before Kaede could respond, an adult male came up to Michael and grabbed him by the arm, jerking him away from Kaede.

"You stay away from that girl"

"Why, Dad?"

"She's a monster. Just look at those hideous horns. She looks like a demon"

"She's no demon!"

Kaede's eyes watered as she let the tears fall.

 _'Kill them'_ Lucy said.

 _'Who are you?'_ Kaede thought.

 _'A friend. Someone you can count on when times are hard, such as what is happening right now.'_

 _'A friend?'_

 _'Yes, a friend. Now bring out your vectors, bring out your hands'_

Kaede did what she was told and brought out her invisible hands. She didn't know what they could really do, besides playing pranks.

 _'Now kill them'_

Kaede was looking down and she rose her head up, but the expression she had was full of hatred. Hatred for these people. These humans that were there in front of her.

 _'That's right, kill them'_

Michael's father threw a rock at her and she snapped.

Zeref stood up, getting ready to kill Michael and the father, but he didn't get the chance to, because Kaede got to them first. Invisible arms that only Kaede could see coming out of her back. Her eyes still had that hateful and murderous glare as she laughed. "So, you think that I'm a monster." She then unleashed the arms at Michael and the father while screaming "THE REAL MONSTERS ARE YOU!" The two were killed in a shower of blood thus staining her clothing.

"Kaede?" Zeref said as he walked towards his only daughter. She paid no attention to him, though. She was looking at the bodies that she had slaughtered.

"N-no," Kaede said and realized that she had killed. She then began crying at the sight of her first murder.

Zeref then took her into his arms and let her cry. "I'll be alright, Kaede Dragneel."

Suddenly, she was starting to disappear from his arms. He was shocked as to why this was happening. Why was Kaede disappearing from his sight? He tried hugging Kaede tighter to him, but she simply just disappeared out of his grip crying out. "DADDY! HELP!"

Kaede's vision ended as Gray kept repeating her name.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Thank, God. You were out of it, Kaede"

"Oh," she looked like she was still in some other world.

Gray got worried for his friend and asked, "Would you like to talk about it"

"Talk about what?"

"About what you are thinking"

"Okay" Kaede said and told him everything that happened in the vision she just had.

"So you're telling me that the Dark Mage, Zeref was in your vision?"

Kaede nodded her head.

"And that he's your father?"

"That's what I said in the vision." She replied to his question.

"Do you realize how evil he is? How can someone like that be your father?"

"He's evil?"

"Or so the history books say"

"I see. Well, maybe I can ask Master about it once we get back to the guild." Kaede said, thinking that Makarov would have the answers to the vision. "I'll be waiting for you at the guild." She said with a small smile and a wave goodbye as she left through the door.

"I'll be waiting for you as well" Gray said, although no one was there. Gray didn't mean that he would be waiting for her at the guild. He was waiting for Kaede to get over Kouta and fall in love with him instead. _'I know that I just met her, but there's a connection between her and I. It's like something warm fills my heart. I know why, but I can't do anything'_ "Why can't I do anything?!" He shouted as he hit the wall with his fist. He was close to breaking down. Breaking down in tears. _'Well, might as well take care of my problem.'_ He was thinking about his erection that didn't go away. He then walked into the bathroom.


	4. A Party

_'Thoughts'-Italics_

 _'Two personalities that aren't in control'-Italics &Underline_

"Speaking"

 **A Party**

Kaede walked into the guild and was thrown back by what she saw when she entered. There were balloons and other decorations everywhere, but the one thing that really got her attention was the words "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Kaede!" on a banner in big letters.

She felt tears in her eyes, but they were joyful ones. She never felt so happy in her life.

"Thanks guys" She smiled brightly.

"Well you deserved it, Kaede" Kaiko smiled, walking up to her. "You proved that you were powerful and you've grown on us already!"

"Same goes for you guys as well" Kaede smiled. _'Hopefully these new friends of mine won't betray me,'_ she thought.

The celebration went on for a while as they offered her a slice of cake. Though all this time she wondered, where exactly is Gray?

She then had an idea and hopefully she thought that Gray would come into the guild and hear her sing.

"How about all of you let me sing?" Kaede asked, wondering if they will let her or not. She did have a good voice after all.

"Yes, you can, Kaede" Makarov said allowing her to sing.

She walked up onto the stage where she saw Mirajane give her a guitar. "Thanks, Mira" she said as she grabbed the guitar. Sitting on a chair she saw a strange microphone. It was floating in the air, but it didn't scare Kaede. She then began to sing.

 **"There's a girl**

 **Who sits under the bleachers**

 **Just another day eating alone**

 **And thought she smiles**

 **There is something she's hiding**

 **And she can't find a way to relate**

 **But she just goes unnoticed**

 **As the crowd passes by**

 **And she'll pretend to be busy**

 **When inside she just wants to cry**

 **And she'll say…**

 **Take a little look at the life of Miss Always Invisible**

 **Look a little closer, I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes**

 **Take another look at the face of Miss Always Invisible**

 **Look a little closer and maybe then you will see why she waits for the day**

 **When you ask her her name**

 **In the beginning, in the first weeks of class**

 **She did everything to try and fit in**

 **But the others they couldn't seem to get past all the things that mismatched on the surface**

 **And she would close her eyes when they laughed as she fell down the stairs**

 **And the more that they joked**

 **And the more that they screamed**

 **She retreated to where she is now**

 **And she'll sing**

 **Take a little closer at the life of Miss Always Invisible**

 **Look a little closer I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes, shoes**

 **Take another look at the face of Miss Always Invisible**

 **Look a little closer and maybe then you will see why she waits for the day when**

 **You'll ask her, her name**

 **Then one day just the same as the last**

 **Just the days spent in counting the time**

 **Came a boy who sat under the bleachers**

 **Just a little bit further behind…**

When she finished, everyone clapped. She had sung that song straight from her heart too, because she was exactly like Miss Invisible. She was also embarrassed that they were clapping, but she said "That song was called Miss Invisible." Before heading off stage. She didn't expect anyone to be this nice to her.

 _'Maybe it would be better if I just stayed here'_

When she got off stage, she noticed that Lucy Heartfilia was walking up to her. "You have a pretty voice, Kaede" she complimented.

"I do?" Kaede asked.

"Of course, you do! If you didn't, no one would've clapped for you. In fact, I almost cried listening to that song. Was that song about you by any chance?"

"Yes, it was" Kaede said, slightly embarrassed.

"What are you embarrassed for? Was this your first time singing on stage?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, it was"

"No wonder you were embarrassed. I would've been too"

"At least she's better than Gajeel" Natsu said with a mouthful of cake remembering that time when Gajeel sung on stage.

"I heard that Salamander"

Natsu just laughed and continued scarfing down the cake.

Kaede couldn't help but laugh at their actions.

'Wow…' she thought afterwards. _'This feels like home already. Everyone is so nice here.'_ She then looked around. _'Hmm, I wonder where Gray is? Is he even going to come today? I only remembered seeing him at his house when I left. I'd said that I'd be waiting as well'_

She then noticed him and blinked, feeling her cheeks fluster. Gray was one of the ones that were clapping at her song. "You sing beautifully, Kaede" He remarked and the diclonius looked away and smiled shyly.

"You came" She said "I thought you wouldn't have ever come"

"Well, I did come a little late, but not late enough to hear you sing"

"I... I see" However, Kaede could feel cold eyes staring at her and soon came face to face with a short blue-haired woman. Her hair was in curls and she wore clothing with a puffed collar and hat.

"Who are you?" Kaede asked, not knowing why this woman was glaring at her. She didn't do anything to this woman either"

"Love rival" Juvia said.

"What do you mean by 'Love Rival?'" Kaede asked.

"You're after my Gray-sama"

 _'Oh God, not again'_ Gray thought as he watched the scene before him as the others were too.

"We're getting stared at" Kaede said to Juvia.

"Let them stare"

 _'She's really starting to creep me out'_ Kaede thought as her vectors unconsciously appeared.

"What's your name, Love Rival?" Juvia asked.

"Kaede Dragneel" Kaede answered, her vectors still out and in range of that girl, getting ready to rip her apart.

"Juvia is Juvia Lockser. Nice to meet you" Juvia then left without another word.

"Weird" Kaede said to herself as she made her vectors disappear. Gray just happened to hear what she had said.

"I know. She has a huge crush on me, but I'm not interested" he said.

"Then whom are you interested in?" Kaede asked him curiously wanting to know whom he set his eyes upon.

"Well, there's this one girl I like, but I don't think she likes me back" Gray said, and Kaede was disheartened even though she didn't show it.

 _'Well make him like you'_ Nyu said.

 _'You can also rape and force him impregnate you'_ Lucy suggested.

 _'Lucy!'_ Nyu said disapprovingly.

 _'It was just an idea'_

 _'A very bad idea'_

 _'I don't know if I can go with your idea, Nyu. I definitely won't go with Lucy's idea. Rape just isn't my style.'_

 _'Then why?' Nyu asked._

 _'Do you remember, Kouta. He's the one who shot me to death when I was at my weakest. I don't think that I can forgive what he did'_ Kaede thought even though that he said he loved her.

 _'Gray's not Kouta and he won't betray you'_ Lucy said.

 _'I know, but still…'_ Kaede thought and cut off the conversation.

She happened to see Makarov walk up to her.

"Hello, Master." She greeted him, not sure if she was being polite enough.

"Hello, Kaede." He smiled warmly. "I see that you've met Juvia."

"Yeah…" Kaede sighed. "She's… weird, to say the least."

Makarov shrugged and the diclonius assumed that he was agreeing with her. "Well, she's been in the guild for a few months now and if she sees a girl talking to her crush, Gray. She tends to give them the stink eye. That's her typical personality around them."

Kaede didn't say anything to that, since she had just remembered something, something that she told Gray this morning.

"Master?" She spoke up getting his attention. "I have to tell you something."

"What do you need to tell me, Kaede?" Makarov sounded interested, but also concerned that it was something bad that could harm Kaede.

"Well…" she began, rubbing the back of her arm with her hand nervously. "I… had a vision. It was about my father, Zeref. I don't know what the vision means or if he really is my father. I don't remember much, but I do know that he's immortal. Does that make me immortal too? Meaning that I won't age like other people. Do you happen to know about Zeref?"

Makarov thought about this, knowing the name and reading up on the history books on him, but he decided to say. "No, but the name does sound familiar. I'll look into it."

"Thanks, Master." Kaede smiled in relief and then looked to the left and right, nervously for any people that may be listening to this conversation. When she saw no one but herself and Makarov she said "Please don't tell anyone else about this. I've already told Gray and now I've told you. I only feel safe telling you two this."

"I see. I'll make sure to keep it a secret from anyone else." Makarov said and walked off. Kaede sighed in relief knowing that her secret was safe with him and Gray. She didn't know if she could trust the others with her secret right now.

 _'At least this weight is off my shoulders now'_ Kaede thought.

 **XXX**

Gray was in the guild's library searching up books about Zeref. Ever since Kaede told him about the vision and that Zeref could possibly be her father, although she was not quite sure at that time. Gray began to be more curious. So, he decided to take it upon himself to research more about the dark wizard who only brought death to those around him. _'I doubt she's not quite sure this time either.'_ He thought

He found a book called The Life of Zeref. He took it off the shelf, opened it, and began reading it.

"It doesn't say much about him, but there must be a connection to him and Kaede. She did say that he was her father." He then found a page that stated that he once had a daughter. A five-year-old with a strange appearance. There was a picture of the daughter and Zeref. The daughter strongly resembled Kaede except that she had shorter hair and robes that resembled Zeref's robes. He also read that she died one hundred and eighty-three years ago. It said her name was, Kaede Dragneel.

His eyes widened as he thought of the Kaede Dragneel he knew. "Wait, if Kaede died one hundred and eighty-three years ago, then who is the Kaede that's living with me now?"

He thought on that. He knew that it couldn't be right. _'How can Kaede still be alive if she had died those many years ago? I know she told me that Kouta guy had killed her and she survived the attack. Does that mean she's…'_

When he realized, he gasped, his dark-blue eyes widening. _'She's immortal!'_

However, instead of deciding to close the book and inform Kaede about the information he found on Zeref and as who she really is despite knowing that Kaede he knows is the actual Kaede. He just wants to know the truth and continued to read on.

 **XXX**

Kaede was outside of the guild with a sad look in her eyes. She was still wearing the long T-shirt and boxers that Gray had let her borrow. She liked the smell. She liked the way he smelled. However, tears started forming as she thought about the vision she had this morning. There was something inside of her and it was trying to break out.

"What am I? Who am I?" Kaede asked herself "I just don't know anymore!" Suddenly a black sphere surrounded her and began expanding.

"W-what is this?!" Kaede shouted. Suddenly all the trees and animals in the area that the black sphere hit were dead.

"Did I do this?" She then screamed out of shock and horror at what happened. Did her emotions trigger the attack? She didn't know, in fact, now she had many answers to ask her father. That is if Zeref is really her father.

Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Happy rushed outside to hear what the screaming was about. They saw Kaede standing outside the guild staring at the animals' bodies in horror.

She noticed them and started backing away. "Don't come closer." She warned, because she didn't want to kill them too with her new-found power. However, they only walked closer.

"What happened here?" Erza asked as she looked around at all the dead animals and trees. She then looked at Kaede who was shaking and concluded. "Kaede, did you do this?" She asked looking at her.

"Y-yes." Kaede answered, still scared out of her mind.

"How did you do this?" Natsu asked as he looked at her.

"I don't know! I just felt really sad and confused and this black sphere appeared, killing everything."

"So, your emotions triggered that attack." Lucy said.

"Is Kaede going to be okay?" Happy asked scared for Kaede and what's happening.

"I don't know" Gray answered Happy and walked up to Kaede.

"Don't come closer! I might kill you too!" She shouted, still scared, but that didn't stop Gray from coming up to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and back, pulling her close to him. She tried to struggle out of his grip, but it was no use. She didn't want to use her vectors on him either.

"It'll be alright, Kaede. I'm here for you. No, we're all here for you" Gray said comforting Kaede who wrapped her arms around his neck thus hugging him back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do this" Kaede cried into his neck and shoulder.

"As I said before, it'll be alright" Kaede finally stopped crying and released him from the hug.

Wiping the remaining tears from her eyes, she smiled to the best of her ability. "Thank you"

"I think that it's time for me and Kaede to head home," Gray said to the others.

"We understand" Erza said, knowing full well that Kaede wasn't feeling well. Not in the physical sense, but in the mental sense instead. "Take care of her"

"I will" Gray said, looking at Kaede.

The others waved goodbye as Gray took Kaede home. There was silence the whole way there. Gray took the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door to his home.

"We're here," Gray said as he and Kaede walked in. "I think you should go to bed, Kaede. You don't look well" _'She's as pale as a ghost'_

Kaede didn't say anything, she just walked into her bedroom with a blank look on her face. She was still scared. Scared that she'll hurt Gray, the one she cared for deeply. She didn't want that to happen again, like last time. She shut the door to her room, changing out of Gray's clothes into a nightgown that Mirajane got for her. It was in a huge bag of clothes that she gave Kaede, but Kaede still needed to buy more clothes.

She climbed in bed and thought of today. _'I didn't mean to do it. I was just so_ scared' she thought while crying softly. _'I'm so scared'_ she eventually cried herself to sleep.

Gray was tired as well, he had to admit. So, he decided to get some sleep too.

 **XXX**

The next morning, at dawn, the Ice Mage was awoken by a loud scream and it sounded like it came directly from Kaede's room. Getting into casual clothing and out of his pajamas, he hurried to the diclonius' room in hopes of her being alright when he got there.

She seemed to be screaming while dreaming, but she was holding her head as if in pain. She was having another nightmare, but it seemed to be more tragic than the others.

Kaede was crying after Michael's father threw the rock at her. She then saw Zeref get up off the ground and away from the tree that he was leaning against.

"Who are you?" The father asked Zeref, kind of scared of him since Zeref was looking at him murderously with his red eyes.

"Kaede, stand back" Zeref said to his daughter. Kaede nodded and stepped back with tears still streaming down her face. She feared these humans. Especially the father of Michael, who tried to hurt her.

Kaede ran back behind a tree and looked around it to see her father. _'What is daddy going to do?'_ she thought.

She saw a black sphere come and expand. That wasn't strange to her, since she sees that almost every day. The trees around her died and so did the animals, but this time it was Michael and his father that died along with the trees and animals. When the black sphere hit them, they just fell over with no trace of life in their now blank eyes.

She didn't care much about her father or Michael since they were the ones bullying her, but they were dead and she didn't seem to understand why they died.

She came out from behind the tree to run up to Zeref. She came and gave him a tight hug around the waist.

"Thank you, daddy!" Kaede said happy that he had protected her. However, when she looked up, she saw that his eyes still had that murderous gleam in them. She saw the black sphere expand again and this time, she was in it. However, it didn't affect her since she has the same curse as Zeref, even if she didn't show it yet.

Kaede then screamed more as she became scared. Her vectors, then became out of control as she accidentally punched Gray in the stomach while she was sleeping.

He coughed up blood thanks to the harsh hit with Kaede's vectors.

"Kaede, wake up" He said trying to get close to her, but he was thrown back again. This time he hit the wall.

Gray knew she was scared out of her mind and was still asleep, however, he needed to wake her up.

"Wake up!" He repeated once more, his voice rising due to his growing concern.

"G-Gray…" she looked frightened. W-what happened?"

"You had another bad dream." Gray told her. "However, don't worry… you're alright now."

Kaede didn't feel alright at all. She knew that nightmare she had was an alternate version of the truth, something that didn't happen at all. It hurt her, even though she knew it wasn't true.

She then noticed blood on Gray's chin and gasped. "Did I hit you in my sleep?!"

Gray nodded. "Yes, but it's not that bad."

He then stood up. "Stay here. I'll go get you something to eat to make you feel better and to get your mind off the nightmare."

"Alright…" Kaede's voice was low due to her still being scared about the dream. "Thank you."

She then decided to find something to wear… something that Mirajane packed in the huge pile of clothes that she gave to the diclonius.

After rummaging through it, she finally found something that suited her taste. It was a creamy colored long dress with flowers on it. She smiled and put it on.

As she did so, she could smell the sweet aroma from the kitchen and it was starting to make her mouth water. _'I wonder what Chef Gray cooks up for breakfast this time.'_ She thought. _'It sure smells good.'_ She then laughed silently to herself at what she just called Gray.

She decided to go into the kitchen where Gray is cooking breakfast, but as her fingertips touched the doorknob, she remembered that he told her to stay where she was. She sighed an sat back down on the bed.

 _'I really do hope that nightmare has been only just a nightmare..._ ' she thought, folding her hands together and resting them on her knees as she leaned forward. _'I know it's not the truth, but you never know…'_

While sitting on the bed waiting or Gray, she became less scared, because she knew that Gray was with her to help her out. Even if she didn't want to admit that she did love him.

 _'Did I just think I loved him'_ She thought.

 _"Do you really love him? What about Kouta? Are you over him enough to be in love with Gray?'_ Nyu asked.

 _'He could just be another human, ready to hurt you.'_ Lucy said, not trying to get her other side's hope's down.

 _'I don't care. I love him. Besides Kouta already has Yuka. She must be taking away his pain, like Gray is taking away mine. So, when I say I love him, I really do mean it'_

"I love him," she repeated, but this time aloud, not knowing that Gray has been behind the door listening to her every word.

 _'Whom could she possibly love?_ ' He thought as he looked at the door frame. He was holding a plate of food for her. 'She can't possibly love me. I admit, I am in l-l-love with her' He stuttered in his thoughts on the last word. _'However, Kouta is still on her mind and heart. If I want her to be mine, I'll just have to heal her heart's wounds.'_

Gray then decided to knock on the door and say, "I have the food, Kaede"

He then saw the door open by itself and was started, but then calmed down, knowing that it was Kaede's vectors. _'Sheesh, she can sure pack a punch with those things.'_

He walked in, seeing Kaede on the bed with her knees drawn up to her chest. She didn't want him to see her blushing face. She had just confessed her love for him to herself and she couldn't face him. At least not right now.

"Here's your food" Gray said, sitting it on the bed. Her face was still on her knees as he sat down on the bed with the plate in his lap, making sure it wouldn't fall to the floor.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing" She replied looking at his face, her blush apparently had gone away.

"Alright then. Well eat your food so we can go to the guild. I think today is the day we have the S-Class Trials"

"Okay" Kaede said not knowing what the S-Class Trials are as she picked up her food that Gray had fixed for her.

She forced herself to eat slowly and not at the fast pace that she normally does. With her being a diclonius, she had a ferocious appetite, but she only wanted to eat slowly and take her time being with Gray.

Gray didn't seem to mind Kaede eating slower than usual. He could understand that it was probably from the nightmare she had.

When she was finished, Gray took her plate and made his way to the kitchen to clean it off in the sink. Kaede thanked him, but remained in her room for a little while longer.

She knew that Gray came back due to hearing his footsteps in the hallway. She decided to get up this time and made her way to the door. She still felt flustered of her crush on Gray that she didn't know she said out loud.

The diclonius let the Ice Mage in and gave him a curious look. "Despite thinking about her love for Kouta, you were also thinking about the S-Trials. Am I right?" He said to her.

 _'I wish he could take a hint. I'm not in love with Kouta anymore. I'm in love with you Gray. Can't you see that, you jackass?!'_ She sighed and asked with "What time do the S-Trials start?" She questioned him.

"I don't know. That's why we're going to the guild. All I know is that we'll see when we get there," Gray answered.

They walked to the guild. On the way, Kaede's hand was itching to grab onto his. However, she didn't, because she didn't know if he would like it or not. She mentally sighed, as she knew that she couldn't voice her crush.

She noticed that they were already at the guild and walked in with Gray. Gray and Kaede seemed to be the last ones there since everyone was already assembled in the guild.

"Did you two have fun last night?" Cana said as she drunk her barrel of alcohol.

"W-what?!" Kaede shouted, then blushed as her mind went into the gutter.

"We did nothing like that, Cana!" Gray shouted, blushing too. His mind seemed to go into the gutter as well.

"Relax you two. I was only kidding" Cana laughed.

"Listen up everyone!" They heard Makarov say and they all looked at him. He was standing atop a desk, ready to tell about the S-Class Trials.

"Today is the day of the S-Class Trials," Everyone cheered as he said that, but then calmed down as he spoke again. "However, this time we're going to have the Trials on an island. Tenrou Island to be exact. As some of you know, it's the place where Mavis, the first Master of Fairy Tail's grave lays to rest"

"I'm going to announce the ones who qualify for the Trials. Everyone seemed tense as they waited for the results. "Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Cana Alberona, Levy McGarden, Freed Justine, Juvia Lockser, Elfman Strauss, Mest Gryder, and Kaiko Sachi. Those who qualify for the S-Class Trials. You eight can take up to one partner."

"Juvia hopes her partner is Gray-sama" Juvia said.

"Oh, and your partner can't be one of the participants" Makarov stated. That brought Juvia's hopes down. "Well everyone, I hope that you choose the right ones."

"I'm going with Happy!" Natsu shouted, running up to his best friend.

"Loke is with me." Gray said calmly.

"Juvia is with Lisanna" Juvia said, not liking that she couldn't go with her 'Gray-sama'

"Evergreen is with me" Elfman said.

"Lucy is going with me," Cana said.

"Bickslow is with me" Freed said.

"Gajeel is also with me" Levy said.

"Able is with me" Kaiko said.

"Wendy is going with me," Mest said and for the first time Kaede noticed the young Sky Dragon Slayer, but before she could introduce herself, Makarov called her up towards him.

Kaede walked up to him and asked "What do you need, Master?"

"I'm sorry that you couldn't get into the Trials, but I know what you can do there"

"What is it?"

"You can be a nurse for the Trials. Since you didn't qualify."

"I see," Kaede was a little disheartened that Gray didn't pick her for the trials. However, at least she could stay beside him as a nurse. "Do I have to wear a nurse outfit?" she asked, not wanting to be seen in one of those skimpy nurse outfits.

"Not if you don't want to" Makarov answered.

She mentally sighed and said "Okay, then I'll be going back to Gray now" Kaede said, walking back to Gray.

She saw Happy fly up to her and say with a roll of his tongue. "Kaede Liiiiiikes Gray"

She blushed and lied, "I do not!" while chasing a flying Happy around the guild who was laughing. _'Okay, I lied. I love Gray, but the way Happy was saying it made it sound wrong. I can't admit my feelings though, because he probably doesn't even see me that way. He did say that he was interested in a girl. However, who could that girl be?'_ she thought sadly, thinking the worst. Kaede really wanted him to be interested in her at least.


	5. Attack At Hargeon

The Ice Queen

Chapter Five

Kaede sighed and stood next to Gray. She then saw Kaiko waving towards her, and Kaede waved back.

 _'I wish that I was Kaiko's partner...'_ she thought to herself. ' _But it is disappointing for me to be a nurse partner instead of fighting alongside them...'_

Kaede watched as the Fairy Tail Guild members' chosen went up and stood with the qualified members. Abel tried to put his hand on Kaiko's shoulder to thank her for choosing him, but it was also his attempt of hitting on her. She puffed her cheeks and hit him right on the head with her golden wand, which changed into a golden sword.

"Ouch...that hurt..." Abel rubbed his head, and the redheaded wizard looked away, her cheeks flushing a rosy pigment.

Kaede looked at the cute scene before her and knew that Kaiko liked Abel. She could tell by her blushing face whenever Abel was around her. ' _I guess by hitting him; she's showing her affection. A weird way of showing affection though_ ' she thought.

Kaede saw everyone head out of the Guild and asked Gray who was still there with Loke. "Where is everyone going?"

"We're going to the ship that heads to Tenrou Island." Loke said as he looked at Kaede nervously. He was still slightly scared of her because of her Lucy personality.

"If your ready Kaede we can go" Gray said and Kaede nodded. So the three of them left to go to Hargeon port in the next town over.

They walked to the train station where everyone had tickets. The train left in five minutes and they needed to hurry on board.

Kaede went with Gray and Loke on board, as did the others in the Guild that participated in the S-Class Trials.

Everyone was with his or her partners on the train. However Kaede was sitting with Lucy, Cana, Natsu, and Happy.

Natsu's head was on Lucy's lap with his face looking green. He looked like he was about to puke. Lucy simple stroked his head as he calmed down falling asleep.

"That's cute" Kaede said and Lucy blushed.

"Not really. I usually do this for him when he's sick" Lucy replied.

"Natsu gets sick on any kind of transportation" Happy said to Kaede.

"I see" Kaede then looked over at Gray who was right on a booth over from her. He was busy talking to Loke.

' _I wish I could be there next to him_ ' Kaede thought and Cana seemed to have read her mind for she asked.

"Do you like Gray, Kaede?"

"No, I do not!" Kaede replied denying it despite what they were saying was the truth "Besides he's not interested in seeing anyone right now"

"I don't think that's true" Lucy said, "Gray must be interested if he cares about you so much"

"Him interested in me? Don't make me laugh. No one can be interested in a cold blooded muderer." Kaede said and they changed the subject.

"What do you mean by murderer? Kaede have you killed anyone before?" Lucy asked and Kaede's eyes widened. She had to tell them the truth now. So she did all of it, except the dreams and how she was Zeref's daughter. She left that part out.

"So you're not just a human with a bone mutation?" Cana asked.

"I'm not even human at all. In fact I don't like most humans." Kaede replied.

"That's sad" Lucy said to Kaede who looked at her in confusion "You went through such a harsh life. No wonder you don't like humans. Well I'll tell you what, I'll be your friend too and show you that not all humans are bad!"

"Really?" Kaede didn't sound that happy. "Thanks, Lucy, but I…"

"It'll be alright." Lucy rested a hand on the diclonius' shoulder. "We know that you're not used to liking humans, as I just mentioned. That's why I suggested us to be friends."

Kaede smiled. "Well..." she thought on that. "It would be lovely for us to be friends." ' _For the time being...'_ she thought. ' _I don't know if my mind will ever accept humans a friends...'_

"I'll be your friend, too, Kaede." Natsu spoke up, and Kaede looked at him.

"Aye!" Happy agreed, and so did the others.

The diclonius, whose frown was of uncertainty quickly turned into a joyful smile, her crimson eyes expressed the same emotion.

 _'This is so awesome!'_ Nyu exclaimed. ' _We are actually liked by these humans.'_

 _'Hmph.'_ Lucy Dragneel crossed her arms. ' _I agree with you, but we're used to humans mistreating us treating like test subjects. Even though we've come across humans like these that show that they're caring and are not like those monsters... it just doesn't change our prejudice against them.'_

 _'I know'._ Kaede came into the conversation. _'But hopefully this will make our future happier than our past was'._ She felt tears coming into her eyes when she said the word "past", but they disappeared when she shook her head.

Nyu and Lucy agreed, though Lucy was still skeptical.

Natsu suddenly felt sick again and laid his head in Lucy Heartfilia's lap one more time. "Are we there yet?" he groaned.

Kaede looked out the window and saw the port. "I think we're almost to the station," she said to Natsu who only just groaned again.

"Is he always like this on transportation?" Kaede asked.

"Yes, every time" Lucy answered sighing.

"I-it's not m-my fault" Natsu said almost ready to hurl. The train eventually stopped and the color came back to Natsu's face. He jumped up happily and immediatley ran out of the train.

"Wait up Natsu!" Happy said flying after him.

"Shall we go, Kaede?" Lucy asked.

"Sure" Kaede answered and so Lucy, Cana, Kaede, and the rest of the members that participated in the S-Class Trials got off the train and into the town of Hargeon.

Kaiko looked around. "Wow... it's so pretty..."

"But it's also damaged." Abel pointed out. "I wonder why..."

Just then, they saw a citizen run up to them. He was almost out of breath.

"What is it?" Levy asked him. "What happened?"

"There's a monster tearing through this town. It wasn't here a few minutes ago, but it had already demolished some of the buildings around here."

"A monster?" Kaiko repeated. "Oh dear. What does it look like?"

"It is dark blue with a spiky tail. It's very menacing due to its sharp claws and piercing eyes." he shivered, and Kaede noticed that the person had suffered a terrible wound from the monster while getting away from it.

"You're hurt pretty bad, sir..." Kaede spoke up. "Do you need one of us to heal you?"

The person noticed the diclonius. "No, it's fine. The wound... is not fatal...thankfully...but I have lost a lot of my stamina... running..."

Kaede could tell by the extended pauses in his sentence that he was about to lose consciousness. So when the man started leaning forward, Kaede stopped him just in time. "You need to rest somewhere." she assured him. "Gray and I will stay with you. The others will take care of the monster." she looked at the others. "How does that sound?"

The other members nodded, and they ran off to fight the monster. Gray stayed with Kaede like she had said to.

"Where are we going to find a place for him to heal at?" Gray questioned the diclonius, who to be honest, wasn't really sure.

"I'll heal you" Kaede said to the human man who was lying on the ground in pain.

"How will you heal me? You don't even have the right equipment." He said.

Kaede didn't say anything and let her vectors out. She placed it on the wound. The man jerked some trying to get away from the unknown feeling of something touching him.

Kaede however held him down with her other vectors. She continued to concentrate on healing him. When she was done a bead of sweat ran down her face. She wiped it away with her arm and released the man.

He noticed he was in no more pain and looked at Kaede gratefully.

"Are you a healing mage?" He asked her.

"Not exactly" Kaede said.

"Then what kind of magic do you use to heal people with then?"

"It's not magic" Kaede said standing up. "Come on guys! We need to fight this monster!" She then ran to where the monster was. So far a lot of buildings were damaged except the port.

' _Thank goodness the port is safe. We will still be able to cross over to this Tenrou Island place._ ' Kaede thought.

"Nice going there, Kaede. I didn't know you could heal people" Kaiko said smiling. She had watched the whole process. There was a light while Kaede was healing that man and then he was no longer hurt.

Kaede smiled warmly. "Thank you, Kaiko. My healing helps most people, but it can't fully heal."

Kaiko nodded that the diclonius knew that she understood. She then looked ahead of her, looking at the buildings. "Alright. We need to get rid of this monster and quick."

As she said this, she got out her sword from its hilt. When her wand transforms into that, it usually comes with something to hold it in.

"Let's go!" she turned towards the group, and they dashed towards the monster.

Natsu took turns with Gray, with the two of them sending fire and ice attacks towards the monster. The monster screamed in pain. Levy helped Gajeel with his attacks, and Abel did the same with Kaiko. Kaede saw them fighting, and waited until she got a turn to fight the monster.

It seemed that the monster was badly wounded now, and its strength was decreasing by the minute. Kaede, with Gray's help, ran towards the monster, but the pink diclonius and the Ice Mage underestimated one thing.

The spiky sharp tail of the monster.

It hit them both with a powerful force as the monster swung it towards them, causing them to fly back. Thankfully, Kaede's vectors cushioned their fall. The rest of the group gasped and ran towards them immediately.

"Kaede, Gray!" Levy called out. "Are you two alright?"

Kaede went to say, "I believe so...but then saw the multiple deep wounds on her body. About three of them were on her stomach, and one on her neck, which was crescent shaped. The crimson liquid trickled down from it.

As for Gray, he was in a worse state. Even though he saw the attack coming, and conjured a shield with his ice powers, the tail had broken through the shield and hit him smack dab in the right side of his chest. The wound wasn't fatal, but there was blood leaking out of it big time.

"GRAY!" Kaede yelled out before turning her head towards the huge monster. Her eyes turned murderous and blood thirsty as she turned back into Lucy.

"I will MURDER YOU!" she said rushing at the monster by herself despite her injuries.

"Kaede, wait! You're hurt!" Lucy Heartfilia yelled out before going up to her. However Lucy Dragneel only glared at Lucy Heartfilia.

"Don't you dare get in my way," she threatened before turning her head back towards the monster. To say Lucy Heartfilia wasn't scared of this new Kaede would be an understatement.

Lucy Dragneel understood what Kaede was feeling and felt anger consume her very being. She wanted to act upon that feeling as well.

She walked up to the monster and punched him right in the gut causing a huge hole to appear in its' stomach. The monster howled in pain as it tried to swipe at Lucy, but she only ripped its' arm off causing it to land with a big crash on the ground.

The others gasped as they watched Lucy continue murdering it in cold blood. Eventually Lucy was bored of the torture she was giving the monster and decided to put it out of its' misery. Putting a vector on its' head and through its' body causing the monster's head to fall to the ground and his body to be ripped in half.

Everyone gasped in shock at how gruesome Lucy killed the monster. They didn't really expect her to go that far, let alone leave the crimson liquid to drain out of the now deceased body.

Eventually, Lucy turned back into Kaede.

Lucy Heartfilia was horrified. "Kaede...what did you do?!" her brown eyes were shaking with horror.

The pink diclonius saw the pool of blood from the monster, and her eyes widened in the same state Lucy's was in. "Oh no..." She stepped back when she noticed it.

 _'This isn't good...'_ She dug her hands into her hair, causing it to stick out between her fingers. ' _I... I killed something, when all I hope for is not kill again, like I've done in the past...'_

She could feel tears emerging in her now glassy, crimson eyes. ' _I let my fury and hatred towards the monster hurting Gray and me that I let myself turn into_ Lucy _. I'm... a monster...'_

She fell to her knees, and covered her face with her hands so the rest of the group didn't see her sobbing. Kaede felt ashamed and frightened of what she did. And the worst part is her friends witnessed it before their very eyes.

While Kaede was crying Gray went over carefully towards her, but when he reached her, but stopped as he heard her speaking to herself, as did the others.

"I'm a monster, I'm a murderer, I'm not human, I'm a freak, I have no place at all in this world either" Kaede said with a lonely expression on her face.

"What do you mean by 'you have no place in this world', Kaede" Natsu said walking up to her "Of course you have a place in this world. So cheer up, Kaede!"

Kaede let her tears cease and instead of saying anything I bright light appeared taking Natsu, Lucy, Kaede, and Gray away. They had no time to react because they were suddenly in another world.

"Where are we?" Lucy asked as she looked around the place. It seems they were in a building with a young horned girl sitting down by herself at a table. She looked a lot like Kaede only with shorter hair.

"I have no clue" Gray added and noticed the young girl too.

"Is that you as a child, Kaede?" Natsu asked sniffing the child.

"Natsu! You don't just go sniffing people!" Lucy yelled

"I'm a dragon slayer I can't help it" Natsu replied.

"Ugh fine"

"Yes that's me as a child" Kaede sad sadly knowing what will come next. "I have no idea why we're here, but it seems that she can't see us"

"Hey, freak" They all heard a male voice say and looked over to see a boy with dark hair and brown eyes looking right at Kaede while sneering.

"You think you're pretty smart don't ya, but you're not smart enough" The boy known as Tomou said. Everyone then heard the cry of a dog and looked to see two other boys and one of them was holding the dog by the scruff of its neck.

They saw kid Kaede go up to them saying "You jerks!"

They laughed as one grabbed her into a nelson. Kid Kaede struggled to get free, but it was no use.

Tomou went up to Kaede and threatened "Cry, Cry and beg. If you don't we'll make sure the puppy does the crying for you."

That only got him a kick in his shin.

"That's it, kick the shit out of the dog," he ordered.

"Oh god" Lucy said in horror as she watched the puppy fly into the nearest wall.

"Hold it still" Tomou said while grabbing a huge rock and began bashing the puppy's body and head. The yelps of pain and agony the puppy made Natsu's blood boil.

"If I could touch them I'd turn them all into ashes for doing that to Kaede" Natsu said.

The yelping stopped as they heard Tomou say "It stopped moving. Heh, oh well"

They then heard a girl come in and apologize to kid Kaede saying "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tell. It just slipped out"

"If people are unhappy they make the unhappier ones miserable so the unhappy ones can feel better" Kaede said and Natsu, Lucy, and Gray understood.

"The ones who aren't human. The ones who are inhuman. ARE YOU!" Kid Kaede yelled out making all the kids in the room die. It was only kid Kaede left standing.

Another light flashed and they were at some stone steps at night seeing kid Kaede again with a boy.

"Who's the boy?" Gray asked.

"Kouta" Kaede answered.

"So is your cousin a boy or a girl?" Kid Kaede asked.

"It's a boy" Kouta said after a moment of silence.

"I see. Well I'll see you at the station" Kid Kaede said happily as she ran off.

Another light flashed as they were taken to a place with a lot of people. It looked like a festival was taking place.

Kid Kaede was wandering around until she saw Kouta with another girl. It appeared that he had lied to her. Kid Kaede only stared in sadness and shock at the two.

"Poor Kaede" Lucy said watching the scene before them.

The scene changed into a flash of light and they were on a train. It appeared that kid Kaede had slaughtered two people. A little girl and a man.

"Why would you do this? I thought we were friends" Kouta asked crying.

"What are you saying? We are friends. That's why I didn't kill you" Kid Kaede said in confusion. "Time for that girl now"

They saw kid Kaede walk away and Kouta running after her knocking her to the ground while bashing her head into the floor.

"Stop it! Stop it now! Please I'm begging you to stop!"

Kouta begged as kid Kaede began crying.

Another light flashed as they saw a preteen Kaede shoved out of the way as a bullet went through a girl. Apparently the girl saved preteen Kaede's life.

Once the girl, Aiko fell to the floor preteen Kaede fell to the floor crying out. "Don't die on me, Aiko please"

"We'll save her if you come with us" a man named Kurama said.

"Do you promise?" Preteen Kaede asked.

"Yes" Kurama said.

Preteen Kaede stood up allowing the soldiers to capture her.

Another light flashed as they were in some kind of building. They saw preteen Kaede locked up inside a cage with a helmet and straight jacket on. They also saw Kurama there too.

"I'm sorry. We couldn't save her"

Preteen Kaede then began crying saying "I'll make sure to remove everything close to you"

Another light flashed as they were taken to a lighthouse. They saw a teenage Kaede falling apart while healing Kouta who was shot in the chest. Eventually her entire body melted, revealing organs and bone. However she was still alive.

Eventually after a while they saw a gun pointed at teenage Kaede's head and heard a gunshot. Teenage Kaede was now dead.

Another light flashed as they were back in their world in the present time.

"How is it that you're still alive after all that?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know" Kaede answered truthfully.

"Where were you? We were worried sick," Levy said while giving Lucy a hug.

"We're fine, but what about the others?" Gray asked.

"Their fine. Wendy and Kaiko healed them." Levy answered. "However they are exhausted from it. It seems they used up too much magic power"

"I see" Kaede said and then began healing herself, Gray, Natsu, and Lucy with her vectors.

"Well, what do we do now?" Levy questioned the group, checking off a mental checklist in her mind. Defeating the monster was already done, and healing the injured was in the process.

She knew that the group had to be in top condition for these games, so healing would be required a lot, and won't be checked off of her checklist until the exams are finished.

"I believe we continue going." Lucy Heartfilia replied, looking ahead. Kaede had just finished healing her wounds. "Also Master mentioned that there will be a lot of fighting in the S-Class Exams, so we will need to be prepared."

The group then continued walking after the healing was done, but Kaede couldn't stop thinking about the monster she killed in cold blood while Lucy Dragneel was in control. It reminded her too much of her past, and it pained her.

' _This bloody past of mine wouldn't have happened if only humans were kinder to me_ ' Kaede thought.


	6. Quick Note

About this fanfiction: I will be continuing it sometime later. Right now I want to work on my new fanfiction called "This Time I Will Do It Right" It'll be on deviantart, wattpad, and fanfiction

The username for my for deviantart is: dicloniouslove

Username for my wattpad is: dicloniouslove

I really do hope you read up on it.


End file.
